


i stand at the crossroads

by GlowRoseate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (genji has personal things to work out first), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/M, Get-Together Fic, Long-Distance Friendships, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Textfic, eventual mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowRoseate/pseuds/GlowRoseate
Summary: (02:13)Unknown Number:im drunk in nepal anf this is the only number i know,. happt holidlays(02:14)Angela:Lovely.(02:14)Angela:Happy holidays to you too, but I would appreciate if you didn't try to call again. It's very late here.-It's a drunken text that first links Genji Shimada and Angela Ziegler together. It is choice and consequence that keep them intertwined for the following year as acquaintances, as friends, and eventually as something more.





	1. December 22 - December 30

**Author's Note:**

> -i'm a terrible person for starting this despite "respective hearts," really. but i've had muse for weeks now and it's consumed me and this is all i can think about right now and, gah.  
> -most, if not all, of this fic is gonna be in chat format, just a heads up  
> -i figured i'll mark this as M now so i don't mislead anyone by having to change it later, but yes, as a warning, there will be sexual content later on. (if you're here solely for that...sorry, it's gonna be a few chapters)  
> -title from the supremes's "standing at the crossroads of love" x)  
> -the [picture](http://glowroseate.tumblr.com/post/158681109233) that inspired this fic

**December 22, 2016, 02:10 (02:10AM) — Japan Standard Time**

_Incoming call from_ **_Unknown Number._**

_Call declined._

(02:13) **Unknown Number:** im drunk in nepal anf this is the only number i know,. happt holidlays

(02:14) _Angela:_ Lovely.

(02:14) _Angela:_ Happy holidays to you too, but I would appreciate if you didn't try to call again. It's very late here.

_Incoming call from_ **_Unknown Number._**

_Call declined._

* * *

**December 23, 2016, 09:29 (09:29AM) — Japan Standard Time**

(09:29) **Unknown Number:** I apologize for last night.

(09:31) _Angela:_ This is surprisingly early.

(09:40) **Unknown Number:** ?

(09:41) _Angela:_ You said you’re in Nepal. It must be early there.

(09:44) **Unknown Number:** 6:44

(09:45) _Angela:_ Impressive. No hangover?

(09:56) _Angela:_ Anyway. Stay safe, stranger.

* * *

(13:03) **Unknown Number:** Yes to a hangover

(13:04) _Angela:_ You live!

(13:07) **Unknown Number:** I was sleeping.

(13:07) _Angela:_ You know, that negates the early start you had this morning.

(13:09) **Unknown Number:** It was drunk me who decided to set the alarm for 6:30

(13:10) _Angela:_ Drunk you sounds rather responsible.

(13:11) _Angela:_ …Minus the part where you texted a stranger, though.

(13:15) **Unknown Number:** Drunk me is an asshole. And yes, minus that

(13:18) _Angela:_ Can I ask how drunk/sober you knew my personal phone number?

(13:25) **Unknown Number:** It was my number before I moved. I didn’t know they reassigned it to someone else already

(13:26) **Unknown Number:** I apologize again. I won’t bother you further

* * *

**December 23, 2016, 11:40 (11:40AM) — Nepal Time**

(11:40) _Genji:_ i half ignored your advice and half took it so you can only be half disappointed in me

(11:41) **Zenyatta:** Please explain.

(11:45) **Zenyatta:** Genji?

(11:47) _Genji:_ sorry my head is fucking killing me and i needed to find painkillers

(11:47) _Genji_ : *sorry my head is killing me

(11:48) **Zenyatta:** Why?

(11:49) _Genji:_ it’s not as bad as it sounds i promise

(11:49) _Genji:_ i got drunk, like you told me not to

(11:49) _Genji:_ but i also talked to someone, like you told me to

(11:50) **Zenyatta:** That’s very good, Genji. What did Hanzo say?

(11:52) _Genji:_ it wasn’t hanzo. sorry

(11:50) **Zenyatta:** It’s all right. You talked to someone though?

(11:52) _Genji:_ i called my old number

(11:53) **Zenyatta:** How was it?

(11:53) _Genji:_ don’t remember. the call time is barely two seconds so i don’t think they picked up

(11:53) _Genji:_ but they replied to my text

(11:53) **Zenyatta:** What did you send them?

(11:54) **Zenyatta:** Please say you did not send pictures

(11:54) _Genji:_ NO. i sent them HAPPy holidays

(11:54) _Genji:_ [Attached  Screenshot23122016.jpg ]

(11:55) **Zenyatta:** You misspelled several words there

(11:55) _Genji:_ thanks

(11:56) **Zenyatta:** I see you texted them again this morning.

(12:01) _Genji:_ to apologize. i felt bad

(12:01) _Genji:_ same reason i’m apologizing to you. i feel fucking terrible, actually

(12:02) **Zenyatta:** You aren’t going to get better without making mistakes, Genji. You are only human.

(12:03) **Zenyatta:** Get some rest.

(12:15) _Genji:_ trying to. thanks, Zen.

* * *

**December 25, 2016, 00:02 (12:02AM) — Japan Standard Time**

_Incoming call from_ **_Unknown Number_** _._

_Call declined._

(00:04) _Angela:_ I assume you’re having a fun evening again.

(00:05) **Unknown Number:** whos this and how di d u know

(00:05) _Angela:_ Your old number, remember?

(00:05) _Angela:_ And call it a hunch.

(00:06) _Angela:_ Can you do something for me, stranger?

(00:07) **Unknown Number:** hmmm depwnds

(00:07) _Angela:_ Are you at home?

(00:07) **Unknown Number:** ma ybe ;)

(00:09) _Angela:_ …

(00:09) _Angela:_ Find some painkillers and a bottle of water, if you have them. Put them next to wherever you plan to sleep tonight

(00:21) _Angela:_ Still there?

(00:32) _Angela:_ Träum schön

* * *

(09:14) **Unknown Number:** Thank you.

(09:15) **Unknown Number:** And I apologize again. I promise there won’t be a third time.

* * *

(12:30) _Angela:_ Haha, it’s fine. I’m glad you sound okay

(12:34) **Unknown Number:** Thanks to you, mostly.

(12:35) _Angela:_ Did drunk you set an alarm again?

(12:35) **Unknown Number:** Unfortunately.

(12:36) _Angela:_ Maybe your drunken self holds a *terrible* grudge against your sober self

(12:38) **Unknown Number:** That is probably more likely than you think

(12:39) _Angela:_ Hm?

(12:43) **Unknown Number:** Never mind.

(12:43) **Unknown Number:** You don’t have to keep replying to me. I must be bothering you

(12:48) _Angela:_ It’s my lunch break and I’m alone in my office. I don’t mind the company

(12:49) **Unknown Number:** Are you working today?

(12:50) _Angela:_ Yes. Accidents and illnesses do not simply stop for the holidays

(12:51) **Unknown Number:** You work in a hospital.

(12:51) _Angela:_ Astute! My remedy must have truly worked wonders on your hungover mind

(12:52) **Unknown Number:** Your remedy? Funny, since the whole Internet offers the same advice

(12:52) _Angela:_ Well, I admit that was only part of my remedy

(12:52) _Angela:_ I didn’t tell you the secret trick, since I didn’t think you would remember it by morning

(12:52) **Unknown Number:** which is…

(12:55) _Angela:_ Sorry, lunch break over. Stay safe, stranger

(12:57) **Unknown Number:** I suspect you are deliberately keeping me in suspense

* * *

(16:15) _Angela:_ I just got off work, but I’ll sound more clever if I say yes, I was indeed keeping you in suspense

(16:19) **Unknown Number:** Knew it. What is the secret, then?

(16:20) _Angela:_ If I tell you, you’ll spread it to the rest of the Internet as well

(16:22) **Unknown Number:** Fine.

(16:26) _Angela:_ Well, that was easy

(16:28) **Unknown Number:** What

(16:28) _Angela:_ Dissuading you

* * *

(16:30) _Angela:_ Happy holidays! Let me know when you arrive in Japan, I’d love to get tea with you

(16:31) **Mei:** Enjoy your holidays too! And what’s this, you have finally converted from coffee to tea?  

(16:31) _Angela:_ Haha, not quite yet.

* * *

(16:40) _Angela:_ You aren’t much of a talker, are you?

(16:44) **Unknown Number:** You’re still a stranger, remember?

(16:46) _Angela:_ Fair. I wish you luck with everything.

* * *

(17:00) _Angela:_ HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! ❤︎

(17:01) **Jesse:** 1\. ur an hour late 2. *merry 3. u too

(17:01) _Angela:_ Happy.

(17:01) _Angela:_ Christmas.

(17:02) _Angela:_ How’s everyone?

(17:02) **Jesse:** well gabe and jack are finally talking again

(17:02) **Jesse:** lena said she’s definitely visiting for New Year’s and she’s bringing someone special

(17:03) **Jesse:** and my dancing partner is still on the other side of the world which means i’m gonna be the odd one out. the FIFTH WHEEL

(17:03) **Jesse:** worse than being the third wheel

(17:04) _Angela:_ I don’t understand. Aren’t they the same

(17:04) **Jesse:** have u ever heard of a bike with five wheels?

(17:04) _Angela:_ No

(17:04) **Jesse:** exactly

(17:05) **Jesse:** are you coming back in time for new years though?

(17:09) **Jesse:** oh no

_Incoming call from_ **_Jesse McCree_ ** _._

_Call missed._

(17:15) **Jesse:** did u die

(17:20) _Angela:_ …ten minutes, Jesse. It took ten minutes of me being in the shower for you to conclude I was dead

(17:21) **Jesse:** a rational conclusion really

(17:21) _Angela:_ Or maybe…

(17:21) _Angela:_ …I have other friends I text?

(17:22) **Jesse:** do you??

(17:24) _Angela:_ I have three (3)

(17:24) **Jesse:** shit sorry for doubting u

(17:24) _Angela:_ Maybe four. Not sure

(17:25) **Jesse:** how are u not sure

(17:26) _Angela:_ Nvm

(17:26) _Angela:_ Can you send me the recipe for that barbecue sauce you used last summer?

(17:27) **Jesse:** you use “nvm” but not “bbq” i don’t understand u sometimes

(17:27) _Angela:_ You just used “you” and “u” in the same sentence I don’t think you should be talking

(17:27) **Jesse:** got damn

(17:36) **Jesse:**  k here

(17:36) **Jesse:** [[Click to open attached link](https://pastebin.com/8ryUtqCt)]

(17:38) _Angela:_ Thanks ❤︎

(17:38) **Jesse:** aw shucks ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

(17:39) **Jesse:** come back in time for new years u hear me

(17:40) _Angela:_ Klar wie Kloßbrühe :)

(17:40) **Jesse:** [[Click to open attached image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0794dd60d0b8c5a841b485953b9e1c17/tumblr_inline_op32dvSKDC1t3hina_540.png)]

(17:42) **Jesse:** mud??? what in the hell

(17:43) _Angela:_ You have your bizarre idioms, let me have mine

* * *

(17:10) **Jack:** Happy holidays Ange

(17:21) _Angela:_ You too!!! ❤︎

(17:21) _Angela:_ Oh and Jesse said you and Gabe were talking again?

(17:23) **Jack:** Getting there. He said one word to me at work. He’s so damn stubborn

(17:25) _Angela:_ And so are you x)

(17:25) _Angela:_ Keep working on it! It’s better than snipping passive aggressively at each other

* * *

(17:22) _Angela:_ Happy holidays ❤︎

(17:26) **Gabe:** Thanks. You too. Work going well?

(17:28) _Angela:_ Busy but yes!

(17:29) **Gabe:** Don’t overwork yourself, doc

(17:29) _Angela:_ You know me, can’t make any promises

(17:30) **Gabe:** Try

(17:30) **Gabe:** Are you coming back in time for New Year’s?

(17:31) _Angela:_ I’m definitely trying to, but you know I can’t make any promises with that either

(17:33) **Gabe:** Ah I know. Jesse’s gonna mope, but we know you’re doing good shit out there and we’re always gonna have your back

(17:34) _Angela:_ You know that means a lot to me, Gabe. Thank you.

* * *

(17:22) _Angela:_ HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! Who’s this girl I heard you’re bringing back hmm? ❤︎

(17:22) **Lena:** ANGIE HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!!!

(17:22) **Lena:** and oh you’re makin me blush stop it!!! I’m not spoiling the surprise, you’ll meet her when you meet her but I promise she’s nice and sweet and overall ace i’M IN LOVE !!

(17:23) _Angela:_ Ohh, this sounds pretty serious… Can’t wait to meet her ;-)

(17:23) **Lena:**!! i’m about to meet her right now actually so i’ll talk to ya later!! happy christmas!!!! ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

* * *

**December 25, 2016, 18:15 (06:15PM) — Nepal Time**

(18:15) _Genji:_ I hope you are doing well.

_AUTOMATED ERROR MESSAGE_ _: Message to _ **_Unlisted Number_ ** _could not be sent. Please turn off airplane mode to be able to send or receive calls and messages. If this problem persists, contact your cellular provider._

* * *

(18:31) _Genji:_ is it too late to change my mind about coming over?

(18:34) **Zenyatta:** Of course not

(18:35) _Genji:_ i’ll bring gyudon

(18:35) **Zenyatta:** Even better

(18:37) _Genji:_ zen?

(18:38) _Genji:_ thank you again.

(18:39) **Zenyatta:** There’s no need for that. You are my friend, Genji

* * *

**December 28, 2016, 12:32 (12:32PM) — Japan Time**

_GROUP CHAT CREATED:_ _Added_ ** _Fareeha Amari, Gabe Reyes, Jack Morrison,_** and **+3 others** to thread.

(12:32) _Angela:_ Okay

(12:35) **Fareeha:** Woah, it's been a while

(12:35) **Jesse:** uh oh

(12:36) _Angela:_ Sh.

(12:37) **Fareeha:** who got a new number?

(12:37) _Angela:_ About New Year’s. Something came up with my research in Zürich, and they need me there in person within the week.

(12:39) **Jesse:** so you ain’t coming huh

(12:39) **Jack:** Jesse, stop it.

(12:40) _Angela:_ I’m sorry. I’ll be there, just not in time for New Year’s

(12:40) _Angela:_ I’m really sorry.

**_Unknown Number_ ** _has left the group._

(12:40) _Angela:_ I’m still going to see everyone, I promise

(12:41) **Fareeha:**?

(12:41) **Gabe:** He’s got a right to be disappointed Jack, let him be

(12:42) **Jack:** If Ange was called for something important, it should take priority over a little dinner party shouldn’t it?

(12:42) **Gabe:** “A little dinner party”?

(12:42) **Gabe:** Fuck off

(12:42) **Fareeha:** ugh so you two are still fighting

(12:42) **Jack:** That’s not what I meant.

(12:42) **Lena:** guuuys it’s barely 5am here let’s please not??

(12:43) **Gabe:** Actually, I’m not surprised at all to hear this from you.

(12:43) **Jesse:** i didn’t really mean what i said can both of ya chill

(12:43) _Angela:_ You know I would give anything to be with you all, but this *is* important. I can’t just ignore it for a personal vacation…

(12:44) **Gabe:** And there you go taking his side again

(12:44) **Jack:** Like you don’t have Jesse taking yours?

(12:43) _Angela:_ Gabe!

(12:44) **Jack:** Grow up, Gabriel

_GROUP CHAT DELETED._

* * *

(12:45) **Jesse:** fuck

(12:45) **Jesse:** fuck fuck fuck im sorry

(12:49) _Angela:_ It’s OK.

(12:49) _Angela:_ Not your fault

* * *

(12:45) _Angela:_ You two need to sit down and TALK, do you understand me? Not in passing, not through other people, and not through petty fights on MY group chats. BOTH of you need to grow up.

(12:46) **Jack:** You were there. You saw that he started it

(12:47) _Angela:_ Say that one more time and I will personally crawl through your phone and clout you on the head.

(12:47) _Angela:_ You owe Jesse an apology too.

* * *

(12:46) _Angela:_ I wasn’t taking his side and I’m certain you knew that.

(12:46) _Angela:_ I care about you both and I hate seeing you fight. Talk it out between the two of you instead of picking fights and trying to split the group.

(12:46) **Gabe:** I’ll talk when he stops running away from me.

* * *

(12:41) **Unknown Number:** I’ll assume that was a mistake.

(12:50) _Angela:_ What?

(12:52) **Unknown Number:** I’ll assume you mistakenly added me to that thread and that you are not trying to make friends for me.

(12:53) _Angela:_ Hardly.

(12:53) _Angela:_ I’m sorry. I was adding recent contacts and I must have clicked on you by accident.

(12:55) **Unknown Number:** Spending New Year’s alone isn’t so terrible.

* * *

**December 28, 2016, 18:19 (06:19PM) — Japan Time**

(18:19) _Angela:_ What?

(18:21) **Unknown Number:** You can scroll up and reread my message, can’t you?

(18:22) _Angela:_ I can. I just don’t understand what you said.

(18:23) **Unknown Number:** You were saying you can’t make it in time for New Year’s

(18:23) **Unknown Number:** One of them said you weren’t coming, so I take it you had plans to meet those people, but now those plans have fallen apart

(18:24) **Unknown Number:** But being alone on New Year’s isn’t so bad. In fact I would say it’s better to be alone

(18:25) _Angela:_ Is that meant to make me feel better?

(18:27) **Unknown Number:** Not particularly.

(18:30) _Angela:_ Great. Thank you for your input, great stranger, it was very valuable and necessary.

* * *

**December 29, 2016, 06:49 (06:49AM) — Japan Time**

(06:49) _Angela:_ I’m sorry. I wasn’t in a great mood

* * *

 

(10:03) **Unknown Number:** You don’t have to apologize to me, I hope you realize that. You can just delete or block my number, never have to deal with me again

* * *

 

(12:31) _Angela:_ Is that what you would like me to do?

(12:33) **Unknown Number:** I don’t care what you do. You don’t owe me anything.

(12:34) _Angela:_ You reply awfully often for someone who doesn’t care.

(12:36) **Unknown Number:** Aside from the first time I texted you and the next morning when I apologized, you have been the one to start our conversations

(12:37) _Angela:_ But you continue them

(12:39) **Unknown Number:** I only figure it’s rude not to reply.

(12:39) **Unknown Number:** And I was just trying to give you an easier way out.

(12:40) _Angela:_ I only figure it’s rude to just block someone’s number

(12:42) **Unknown Number:** Even if they’re creepy? Or a potential serial killer?

(12:42) _Angela:_ Are you?

(12:43) **Unknown Number:** It’s complicated

(12:44) _Angela:_ Haha

(12:44) **Unknown Number:** That wasn’t

(12:45) **Unknown Number:** never mind

(12:49) **Unknown Number:** So what are you going to do?

(12:50) _Angela:_ With what?

(12:50) **Unknown Number:** About your New Year’s plans

(12:50) _Angela:_ Oh. I don’t know.

(12:51) _Angela:_ But I’ll figure it out

(12:51) _Angela:_ Sorry, lunch break’s over

* * *

(12:32) _Angela:_ Have you heard from Jack or Gabe yet?

(12:32) **Jesse:** not yet

(12:33) **Jesse:** lena aint happy about us waking her up at 5am though

(12:34) _Angela:_ I’ll apologize

(12:34) **Jesse:** i already told her it was my fault

(12:34) _Angela:_ Are you mad at me?

(12:38) **Jesse:** yes

(12:38) **Jesse:** in fact, PISSED OFF beyond BELIEF

(12:38) **Jesse:** i could light up a BLAZE in hell with all this ANGER

(12:39) _Angela:_ YOU KNOW YOU TERRIFY ME WHEN YOU DO THAT

(12:39) **Jesse:** GOOD

(12:39) **Jesse:** now you HAVE to MAKE IT UP to me by giving me my BEST FRIEND for at least ONE day

(12:40) **Jesse:** dont care if you’re back by new years or not i just miss u, the fuck

(12:41) _Angela:_ I’m touched

(12:41) _Angela:_ I promise I will make it up to you

(12:42) **Jesse:** good. now get off ur phone and eat something doc

* * *

**December 29, 2016, 19:02 (07:02PM) — Japan Time**

(19:02) _Angela:_ So I think I’m going to clone myself

(19:05) **Unknown Number:** what

(19:06) _Angela:_ If I clone myself, I could send her off to the US while I go to Zürich

(19:06) **Unknown Number:** What do you do there?

(19:06) **Unknown Number:** In Zürich

(19:08) **Unknown Number:** Never mind, you don’t have to answer if you are not comfortable. You sound like you have a solid plan, though

(19:10) _Angela:_ Medical research.

(19:10) _Angela:_ You think so?

(19:11) **Unknown Number:** Yes. Foolproof

(19:12) **Unknown Number:** Only, how would you merge it back?

(19:12) _Angela:_ Hm

(19:13) _Angela:_ I would ask her to come back and perhaps convince her to work with me

(19:14) **Unknown Number:** Your clone would listen just like that?

(19:15) _Angela:_ I am a reasonable person. Therefore my clone would be reasonable and agree with me

(19:15) **Unknown Number:** possibly. You haven’t seen any clone movies have you?

(19:16) _Angela:_ Should I have?

(19:16) **Unknown Number:** It would be normal if you have

(19:17) _Angela:_ I didn’t have a lot of time for movies

(19:17) _Angela:_ Still don’t, actually

(19:23) **Unknown Number:** try watching blade runner, if you happen to catch a break. It’s humanoid robots instead of clones though

(19:24) _Angela:_ I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, stranger

* * *

**December 29, 2016, 16:19 (04:19PM) — Nepal Time**

(16:19) _Genji:_ what was the name of that movie we watched

(16:19) _Genji:_ the one based off the sheep book

(16:21) **Zenyatta:** …“Sheep book.”

(16:22) **Zenyatta:** Do you mean Blade Runner?

(16:22) _Genji:_ yes that’s it thanks

(16:24) **Zenyatta:** Are you going to watch it again?

(16:25) _Genji:_ i was recommending it to someone

(16:26) **Zenyatta:** A friend?

(16:26) _Genji:_ acquaintance

(16:27) **Zenyatta:** Why don’t you watch it together?

(16:30) _Genji:_ they’re busy

(16:30) _Genji:_ wanna see a movie together

(16:31) **Zenyatta:** What is it this time

(16:31) _Genji:_ a surprise

(16:32) **Zenyatta:** How long until you accept that none of your horror movies frighten me

(16:32) _Genji:_ approximately never

(16:32) **Zenyatta:** Are any of the theaters even open?

(16:33) _Genji:_ idk

(16:33) _Genji:_ if not we can sneak in

(16:33) **Zenyatta:** .

(16:34) _Genji:_ orrrr we can keep looking until we find an open one

(16:35) **Zenyatta:** I will meet you outside of your apartment

(16:35) _Genji:_ **[?][?][?]**!!!

(16:36) **Zenyatta:** I still cannot see your emojis

(16:36) _Genji:_   **[?]**

* * *

**December 30, 2016, 13:04 (01:04PM) — Japan Time**

(13:04) _Angela:_ Advice for the airsick waiting to board an airplane?

(13:06) **Unknown Number:** Not to board an airplane

(13:06) _Angela:_ Genius!

(13:06) **Unknown Number:** Is this to zurich?

(13:06) _Angela:_ Yes

(13:06) _Angela:_ It’s going to be about twelve hours nonstop

(13:07) **Unknown Number:** How long until you board?

(13:07) _Angela:_ 2 hours

(13:07) **Unknown Number:** …

(13:07) **Unknown Number:** You are that nervous?

(13:07) _Angela:_ How can you tell :-P

(13:08) **Unknown Number:** You’re replying almost instantaneously

(13:08) **Unknown Number:** And the fact that you’re 2 hours early for your flight

(13:08) _Angela:_ It’s too much, isn’t it?

(13:09) **Unknown Number:** It depends how well you’ve planned your luggage and how many people are trying to get through customs

(13:09) _Angela:_ You sound like an expert

(13:09) **Unknown Number:** I’ve traveled a fair amount

(13:10) _Angela:_ Enough to get used to the fact that you’re thousands of meters in the air, kept only in place by some blades of metal and the graciousness of physics?

(13:10) **Unknown Number:** Nope

(13:11) **Unknown Number:** Airplanes were never my phobia

(13:11) _Angela:_ What was yours then?

(13:12) **Unknown Number:** Classified

(13:12) **Unknown Number:** But if you tell me your secret key to curing a hangover, maybe I’ll tell you

(13:13) _Angela:_ How do I know you aren’t just trying to swindle me out of my secrets?

(13:13) **Unknown Number:** hm

(13:13) **Unknown Number:** as soon as it turns 1:15, we both send our answers

(13:14) **Unknown Number:** Fair?

(13:14) _Angela:_ Fair

(13:15) _Angela:_ Yoga

(13:15) **Unknown Number:** The dentist

(13:15) **Unknown Number:** Yoga?

(13:15) _Angela:_ You’re afraid of the dentist?

(13:15) _Angela:_ Lol you first

(13:16) **Unknown Number:** I used to have a big sweet tooth. When it started to become a big problem my father told me a scary story about a dentist and it terrified me into submission

(13:17) _Angela:_ I’m interested in this story

(13:17) **Unknown Number:** Funny thing is, I don’t even remember it. I think I subconsciously erased it from my memory

(13:18) **Unknown Number:** All I have left is a crippling fear of dentists

(13:18) _Angela:_ Haha I bet your father remembers though

(13:18) **Unknown Number:** I wouldn’t know. He’s dead now

* * *

(13:45) **Unknown Number:** killed this didnt i

(13:45) **Unknown Number:** no pun intended.

(13:48) _Angela:_ I’m so sorry.

(13:49) _Angela:_ And that would be an awful joke.

(13:54) **Unknown Number:** I’ve accepted his passing. You’re forgiven

(13:55) _Angela:_ Still. I’m sorry.

(13:55) **Unknown Number:** You didn’t know

(13:57) _Angela:_ It was wrong of me to assume.

(13:58) **Unknown Number:** It was a normal assumption to make

(13:59) _Angela:_ I suppose. I just should have known better.

(14:02) _Angela:_ My father passed away too when I was young

(14:03) **Unknown Number:** You don’t have to tell me that to make me feel better

(14:03) **Unknown Number:** Like I said I’ve accepted it

(14:07) _Angela:_ No I

(14:07) _Angela:_ Wasn’t just trying to do that

(14:08) _Angela:_ I thought since I knew something about you, you should know something about me

(14:10) **Unknown Number:** I guess

(14:11) **Unknown Number:** This probably wasn’t the kind of distraction you were looking for huh?

(14:12) _Angela:_ It’s certainly a distraction nonetheless

(14:13) **Unknown Number:** Tell me how yoga fights hangovers.

(14:15) _Angela:_ It’s more of a personal preference. If I try to sleep off a hangover, I wake up with awful headaches.

(14:15) _Angela:_ I find it better to just face it. And yoga helps clear my head quickly

(14:16) **Unknown Number:** Sounds painful

(14:16) _Angela:_ Ha. It doesn’t take a wounded peacock pose or anything

(14:16) _Angela:_ A simple cobra pose would work

(14:17) **Unknown Number:** No offense but the names wounded peacock and cobra make them sound even more painful

(14:17) _Angela:_ Don’t punch it until you try it

(14:19) **Unknown Number:** did you perhaps mean “don’t knock it until you try it”?

(14:19) _Angela:_ ?

(14:20) _Angela:_ Oh my god

(14:20) _Angela:_ Yes!!

(14:20) _Angela:_ I am so embarrassed oh my god

(14:20) **Unknown Number:** lol it’s ok

(14:20) _Angela:_ Please 

(14:20) _Angela:_ Excuse me while I melt into the wall!!!!

(14:20) **Unknown Number:** you’re fine lol

(14:21) **Unknown Number:** English isn’t my first language. I do things like that all the time

(14:21) _Angela:_ A friend told me that was how you said it, I should have looked it up before using it!!!!

(14:22) _Angela:_ English isn’t my first language either…

(14:22) _Angela:_ Whenever I think I have mastered it, I come across ridiculous phrases like that

(14:25) **Unknown Number:** I know how that feels

(14:25) **Unknown Number:** You should get ready to board

(14:25) _Angela:_ Ah you’re probably right

(14:25) _Angela:_ Thank you

(14:27) **Unknown Number:** Out of curiosity, why did you text me?

(14:27) _Angela:_ What do you mean?

(14:27) **Unknown Number:** Why did you ask me for advice when you could have asked your friends?

(14:28) _Angela:_ Oh.

(14:28) _Angela:_ Things with them are…sort of awkward at the moment

(14:29) **Unknown Number:** All of them?

(14:29) _Angela:_ You may be overestimating the size of my social circle

(14:30) **Unknown Number:** I hope it works out

(14:30) _Angela:_ Thanks

(14:32) _Angela:_ Can I ask you something too?

(14:33) **Unknown Number:** Depends. What is it

(14:33) _Angela:_ Why did you reply? Don’t you have other people to talk to?

(14:34) **Unknown Number:** I think you’re overestimating the size of my social circle too

(14:36) _Angela:_ Hm

(14:36) _Angela:_ Well, thank you again stranger

(14:37) **Unknown Number:** Have a safe flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -the real time difference between Japan and Nepal is 3 hours and 15 minutes ([using this as a ref](https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html?iso=20170426T102300&p1=tz_jst&p2=tz_npt&p3=263&p4=136&p5=268)), but i'm making it three hours exactly for this fic. i figure it will make it easier to spot if Angela and Genji's conversations are taking place around the same times
> 
> please let me know if any of the formatting is confusing, and i'll do my best to make adjustments!


	2. December 30 - January 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (19:46) _Angela:_ I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON ANOTHER ONE  
>  (19:46) _Angela:_ Wait  
>  (19:46) **Unknown Number:** Well that’s not very nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note, every time it says "click to open ____", that's an actual link that you can click on! unfortunately, ao3 likes to open it in the same tab and won't open in a new tab no matter how many times i've messed with the html, so **remember to click "open in a new tab"!!** otherwise it's going to navigate away from the fic, RIP. if anyone knows a fix for that, please let me know!
> 
> also, Angela's gone on to Switzerland at this point in the fic (Central European Time). she's now five hours behind Genji!! no math is required for this fic, they reference it pretty clearly when necessary x)
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who's read, commented, and/or left kudos to this fic. i'm very happy it makes other people happy. ❤︎❤︎❤︎

**December 30, 2016, 19:25 (07:25PM) — Central European Time**

(19:24) _Angela:_ Jesse McCree I am going to kill you

(19:26) **Jesse:** just you? :( where’s the fun in that

(19:26) **Jesse:** send some assassins instead i’ve been wantin to try out my new gun

(19:27) _Angela:_ Oh no, I think I will be plenty capable of doing it myself

(19:27) **Jesse:**  ooh i like the confidence

(19:27) _Angela:_ Wait, you replaced Peashooter?

(19:27) **Jesse:** *peacekeeper

(19:27) **Jesse:** jesus did gabe get you in on that

(19:28) _Angela:_ …

(19:28) _Angela:_ You replaced Peashooter?

(19:28) **Jesse:** no i didn’t replace PEACEKEEPER.

(19:28) **Jesse:** just got a few enhancements

(19:29) _Angela:_ Send pics

(19:29) **Jesse:** ohh ;) 

(19:29) _Angela:_ ;-)

(19:29) **Jesse:** maybe i don’t have it with me all the time, ever thought of that?

(19:30) _Angela: …_ You wore your cowboy hat to graduation

(19:30) _Angela:_ I have a hard time believing you *don’t* have that gun holstered on you right now

(19:31) **Jesse:** but surely it ain’t proper to pull it out at the dinner table ;)

(19:31) _Angela:_ Surely it ain’t proper to be texting at the dinner table either

(19:31) **Jesse:** …i will send you pics IF

(19:31) **Jesse:** u record yourself saying that and send it to me

(19:31) **Jesse:** like

(19:31) **Jesse:** that’s just something i gotta hear

(19:33) _Angela:_ [A ttached Audiorecording31122016.mp3 ] 

(19:34) **Jesse:** IT AINT PROPER TO MAKE ME LAUGH SO HARD AT THE DINNER TABLE EITHER LMAO

(19:34) _Angela:_ I actually hate you

(19:34) _Angela:_ Now my pictures :-\

(19:35) **Jesse:** [[Click to open attached image](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0b96a44cace934465be076c2fcb810d6/tumblr_oo9diwM66J1uleg35o1_500.jpg)]

(19:35) **Jesse:** !! a beaut, stunning gorgeous breathtaking.

(19:35) _Angela:_ Omg

(19:35) **Jesse:** I KNOW RIGHT

(19:35) _Angela:_ Is that a spur

(19:36) **Jesse:** ok yes but,

(19:36) _Angela:_ Jesse w h y

(19:36) _Angela:_ And is that a laser sight?

(19:36) _Angela:_ Don’t you prefer firing from the hip?

(19:40) _Angela:_ JESSE???

(19:41) **Jesse:** u made me sad

(19:41) _Angela:_ …Sorry. I mean, she’s beautiful

(19:41) **Jesse:** …

(19:41) **Jesse:** now when we face ur assassins we will be motivated by a fiery hunger for vengeance

(19:42) _Angela:_ I’m coming to kill you myself remember?

(19:42) **Jesse:** oh right

(19:42) **Jesse:** doesn’t change anything tho

(19:43) **Jesse:** wait you never told me why you even wanna kill me

(19:44) _Angela:_ You want to know why?

(19:44) _Angela:_ “Don’t punch it until you try it”

(19:44) **Jesse:** NCVMNMNVKSJDSNFM

(19:44) **Jesse:** LMAOOOO

(19:44) _Angela:_ JESSE

(19:44) **Jesse:** YA ACTUALLY

(19:44) _Angela:_ I SWEAR

(19:44) **Jesse:** USED IT

(19:45) **Jesse:** JESUS ANGIE

(19:45) _Angela:_ *Jesus Christ

(19:45) _Angela:_ AND YES I USED IT, THAT’S WHAT YOU DO WITH KNOWLEDGE

(19:46) **Jesse:** SHIT I JUSTCHOKED ON A DINNER ROLL IM H O W LING

* * *

(19:46) _Angela:_ I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON ANOTHER ONE

(19:46) _Angela:_ Wait

(19:46) **Unknown Number:** Well that’s not very nice

(19:46) _Angela:_ I!!! Am so sorry!!!! That was not meant for you!!!

(19:47) _Angela:_ I’m sorry!!!! Ahh hold on

* * *

(19:47) _Angela:_ KILL ME

(19:47) **Jesse:** I THOUGHT IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND LMAO

(19:47) _Angela:_ NO I JUST SENT A TEXT TO THE WRONG THREAD

(19:48) **Jesse:** lmao who

(19:48) **Jesse:** what did you SAY

(19:48) _Angela:_ I told them to choke on a dinner roll

(19:49) _Angela:_ Except they didn’t have the context of your sentence so all they got was “I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON ANOTHER ONE”

(19:49) _Angela:_ so really they could think I’m telling them to choke on ANYTHING

(19:49) **Jesse:** oh my god

(19:49) **Jesse:** tell me you sent it to gabe that would be so fuckgn funny

(19:50) _Angela:_ [Attached  Screenshot31122016.jpg]

(19:50) **Jesse:** you text like such a dweeb

(19:50) _Angela:_ You used to say yeehaw unironically, so I wouldn’t be talking!!!!!!

(19:51) **Jesse:** key word USED to

(19:51) **Jesse:** hold on why were they saying have a safe flight

(19:51) **Jesse:** you in switzerland already?

(19:53) _Angela:_ Yes……

(19:54) **Jesse:** ohh. didn’t know

(19:54) **Jesse:** who is that?? did one of us change our numbers

(19:55) _Angela:_ Yes I was super stressed packing, I didn’t realize I didn’t tell you guys

(19:55) _Angela:_ No, you don’t know them

(19:56) _Angela:_ Actually I don’t know them either technically.

(19:56) _Angela:_ It’s a weird story

(19:57) **Jesse:** how weird?

(19:58) _Angela:_ They accidentally drunk texted me a week ago and then when I made that group chat, I accidentally added them to it

(19:59) _Angela:_ Sooo they heard about me going to Zürich

(20:01) **Jesse:** lol how did they get your number

(20:02) _Angela:_ Apparently my number was their old number before they moved or something

(20:02) **Jesse:** a Mysterious Stranger huh

(20:02) **Jesse:** actually that’s kinda shady

(20:02) **Jesse:** be careful :p

(20:04) _Angela:_ That’s my line

(20:07) _Angela:_ Jetlag’s killing me, I should probably try to sleeeeep

(20:07) _Angela:_ Guess I’ll have to fight you tomorrow :-\  ❤︎

(20:08) **Jesse:** ew jetlag. 

(20:08) _Angela:_ Night  ❤︎

(20:08) **Jesse:** night  ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

(20:09) _Angela:_ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

(20:09) **Jesse:** just had to one up me didn’t u

* * *

(21:01) **Unknown Number:** I just choked on bread. You got your wish

* * *

**December 31, 2016, 04:40 (04:40AM) — Central European Time**

(04:40) _Angela:_ !!!!!!! Wait what? Are you ok??

(04:40) _Angela:_ Sorry I forgot to reply last night. But I didn’t mean to tell you to choke on bread, I’m so sorry

(04:41) **Unknown Number:** It’s too late. The damage has been done

(04:41) _Angela:_ Sorry, did I wake you?

(04:42) **Unknown Number:** ?

(04:43) _Angela:_ It’s early here. I thought you would still be asleep

(04:44) **Unknown Number:** It’s almost 10 in the morning for me

(04:45) _Angela:_ Oh, I forgot you’re ahead of me now. It’s almost five in the morning here

(04:45) **Unknown Number:** Then I should be the one surprised that you’re awake…

(04:46) _Angela:_ Jetlag :-P

(04:47) **Unknown Number:** Ah right. Why don’t you try that wounded cobra thing

(04:47) _Angela:_ It’s wounded peacock haha

(04:48) _Angela:_ I don’t think yoga is going to help me here

(04:48) _Angela:_ All I want to do is lie down but at the same time I feel too awake

(04:49) **Unknown Number:** So would you rather be awake or asleep?

(04:50) _Angela:_ Awake. I have to go to work in a few hours

(04:51) **Unknown Number:** Watch some movies

(04:51) **Unknown Number:** premonition, tale of two sisters, the exorcist

(04:51) _Angela:_ Exorcist??? Are these horror?

(04:52) **Unknown Number:** You wanted something to wake you up, didn’t you?

(04:52) **Unknown Number:** I can confirm they will chase off sleep effectively

(04:53) **Unknown Number:** possibly forever

(04:53) _Angela:_ Haha thanks but no thanks

(04:55) **Unknown Number:** Should I say it?

(04:56) _Angela:_ Say what?…

(04:58) **Unknown Number:** Don’t punch it until you try it

(04:58) _Angela:_ YOU’RE TERRIBLE

* * *

(07:20) _Angela:_ Blade Runner was good

(07:21) _Angela:_ I liked the part with the robots

(07:28) **Unknown Number:** Which part

(07:29) _Angela:_ The one with the robots!!

(07:29) **Unknown Number:** …

(07:29) **Unknown Number:** Yes but like

(07:29) **Unknown Number:** which part with the robots

(07:30) _Angela:_ That one part

(07:31) **Unknown Number:** Stranger, the whole movie is about robots

(07:32) _Angela:_ Yes but there was one in particular

(07:32) _Angela:_ And it was my favorite part

(07:33) **Unknown Number:** You’re pulling my leg aren’t you

(07:33) _Angela:_  :-)

(07:33) _Angela:_ Just yanking your ball and chain

(07:34) **Unknown Number:** Taking the piss?

(07:35) _Angela:_ I can’t imagine how people say these out loud

(07:36) **Unknown Number:** They simply bite the bullet and do it

(07:36) _Angela:_ Ah I can’t say that one at all

(07:36) _Angela:_ One of my friends would take it as a challenge

(07:37) **Unknown Number:** You mean they would actually try to bite a bullet?

(07:37) _Angela:_ Yes

(07:37) _Angela:_ Don’t ask

(07:38) **Unknown Number:** …Well, you brought it up and now I want to ask

(07:39) _Angela:_ He has a certain fascination for the American western.

(07:39) **Unknown Number:** Like cowboys and horses?

(07:40) _Angela:_ Haha yes like that.

(07:40) _Angela:_ He’s always saying he has the best reflexes and could catch a bullet between his teeth. Apparently you needed to be fast in the old west? For gun duels and things like that

(07:41) **Unknown Number:** Ah yes

(07:41) **Unknown Number:** So you have a friend who does gun duels and bites bullets

(07:41) _Angela:_ *Would* bite a bullet. And he’s my best friend, actually

(07:42) **Unknown Number:** He sounds charming

(07:42) _Angela:_ I’ll be sure to let him know that

(07:42) _Angela:_ I have to get ready for work now though

(07:43) **Unknown Number:** glad you liked the movie

* * *

(07:42) _Angela:_ Mysterious Stranger says you sound charming

(07:43) **Jesse:** what

(07:45) **Jesse:** ?????

(07:55) **Jesse:** you can’t leave me hanging like that

(08:01) **Jesse:** HOW DO THEY KNOW WHAT I SOUND LIKE

* * *

**December 31, 2016, 17:04 (05:04PM) — Nepal Time**

(17:04) _Genji:_ GUESS WHAT I GOT!!! **[?][?][?][?]**

(17:04) **Zenyatta:** A fine for carrying your katana in public

(17:05) _Genji:_ bad guess

(17:05) _Genji:_ hint: the answer is I have firecrackers

(17:06) **Zenyatta:** ! I have a twelve pack of sparklers.

(17:06) **Zenyatta:** My neighbors couldn’t attend the fireworks display in the city, so I invited them to join us.

(17:07) _Genji:_ cool i’ll get extra sparklers on my way. they have 3 kids right? or is this the one with 5?

(17:07) **Zenyatta:** Three. They’re the ones whose fence you broke

(17:08) _Genji:_ …i’ll buy some candy too

* * *

(17:59) **Zenyatta:** Where are you?

(18:00) **Zenyatta:** Come in through the house whenever you arrive and bring the hot chocolate mix from the kitchen, please. We are in the backyard setting up the fireworks

(18:02) _Genji:_ i’m here and i’m angry

(18:02) _Genji:_ how come you never told me you got a dog?

(18:03) **Zenyatta:** What?

(18:03) _Genji:_ he or she is precious. what’s their name???

(18:04) **Zenyatta:** What dog???????

(18:04) _Genji:_ YOUR DOG

(18:04) _Genji:_ it likes both of my arms equally!! i l o v e **[?][?]**

(18:05) _Genji:_  it almost ran away. i think it felt threatened by my phone 

(18:05) _Genji:_ [[Click to open attached image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9fd8849fd3e8336294c8522c03f67bce/tumblr_inline_opa6svHL8E1t3hina_540.jpg)]

(18:07) _Genji:_ ok i found the hot chocolate mix, should i leave your dog in the kitchen? it might be scared of the fireworks right?

(18:09) **Zenyatta:** Th

(18:09) **Zenyatta:** Genji I do not own a dog

(18:10) **Zenyatta:** That is not my dog

(18:10) **Zenyatta:** Whose dog did you bring into my kitchen

(18:12) **Zenyatta:** I can see you through the windows…with the dog…that isn’t mine.

(18:13) **Zenyatta:** Don’t just wave at me 

(18:13) **Zenyatta:** Don’t make the dog wave at me either

(18:13) **Zenyatta:** Come outside

* * *

**December 31, 2016, 17:10 (05:10PM) — Central European Time**

(17:10) **Jesse:** i’m in the parking lot behind the bar, come fight me

(17:11) _Angela:_ No

(17:11) **Jesse:** damn

(17:11) _Angela:_ We’ll do it inside.

(17:12) **Jesse:** wait you still need to explain yourself

(17:12) _Angela:_ ??

(17:12) _Angela:_ Oh right

(17:13) _Angela:_ We were discussing that “bite the bullet” idiom and I mentioned how I can’t say it around you because you’d probably actually try to do it. They said you sounded charming

(17:14) **Jesse:** what do you mean probably

(17:14) **Jesse:** i HAVE done it

(17:14) _Angela:_ …

* * *

(17:14) _Angela:_ I stand corrected. My best friend has in fact bitten a bullet

(17:16) **Unknown Number:** Does he even have any teeth left

* * *

(17:15) **Jesse:** don’t dot dot dot me

(17:15) _Angela:_ I cannot believe you

(17:15) **Jesse:** aw cmon gabe didn’t actually fire a gun at me

(17:16) **Jesse:** even though i told him to use a nerf gun

(17:16) **Jesse:** so i just took one from the case and bit it

(17:16) _Angela:_ Good

(17:17) _Angela:_ I would have killed you

(17:17) _Angela:_ Then resurrected you

(17:17) **Jesse:** <3

(17:17) _Angela:_ Then killed you again

(17:17) **Jesse:** </3

(17:18) **Jesse:** ugh my shift’s about to start, i’ll text you when i get off

(17:18) _Angela:_ Don’t get in any bar fights  ❤︎

* * *

(17:19) _Angela:_ Apparently he asked our other friend to fire a nerf gun at him but when our friend said no, he decided to just bite a single bullet

(17:21) **Unknown Number:** Oh I did something similar once. my brother took marksmanship lessons and I asked him to fire an arrow at me, and I’d try to deflect it

(17:21) **Unknown Number:** except he said yes and we actually did it, but he missed and knocked over an expensive vase instead

(17:22) _Angela:_ Omg did you get blamed for it?

(17:22) **Unknown Number:** he thought i’d get in trouble and he was all ready to “sacrifice himself” and take the blame for me

(17:22) **Unknown Number:** but when our father found out he just laughed

(17:23) **Unknown Number:** for my next birthday he gave me a real katana and said i’d start taking lessons on how to use it

(17:23) **Unknown Number:** there was a running joke that my brother and i would be like dragon brothers from legend

(17:23) _Angela:_ I like the implication that you had fake katanas before

(17:24) **Unknown Number:** They were toy swords, mostly. I was only eight or nine, they couldn’t trust me with a real one yet

(17:24) _Angela:_ So……you were ten when your father gave you a real one?

(17:24) **Unknown Number:** yes

(17:25) _Angela:_ Obviously the right age

(17:25) **Unknown Number:** I know right

(17:25) _Angela:_ Have you tried the deflecting trick now that you’re an expert in the ~art of the blade~

(17:28) **Unknown Number:** I would but my brother might be too good with his aim now

(17:29) _Angela:_ He wouldn’t hurt you though

(17:35) **Unknown Number:** I guess

(17:35) **Unknown Number:** You’ll be the first to know if it happens

(17:37) _Angela:_ Aw

(17:38) **Unknown Number:** So are you seeing any fireworks tonight?

(17:40) _Angela:_ Probably not. I have paperwork to finalize for tomorrow

(17:40) _Angela:_ Then make sure everything is ready for my flight in two days

(17:42) **Unknown Number:** You’re going back that fast?

(17:43) _Angela:_ Not really going back. I’m heading to the US after I’m done

(17:44) _Angela:_ I was supposed to go straight to the US, but something came up at a hospital I used to work for and I ended up making a stop here

(17:44) **Unknown Number:** I didn’t think doctors traveled this much

(17:45) _Angela:_ Haha, maybe most don’t. I just like to help where I can

(17:45) **Unknown Number:** It doesn’t get expensive?

(17:45) _Angela:_ They usually pay to fly me out

(17:46) **Unknown Number:** They pay for you?

(17:46) **Unknown Number:** Did I drunk text a world famous doctor or something?

(17:47) _Angela:_ Are you trying to flatter me

(17:48) **Unknown Number:** Psh

(17:48) **Unknown Number:** Are you, though?

(17:49) _Angela:_ I’m just someone doing her job

(17:50) **Unknown Number:** That’s a job with no fireworks though

(17:50) _Angela:_ It’s a small sacrifice if I’m helping save lives

(17:51) **Unknown Number:** You sound too good to be real

(17:51) _Angela:_ Local doctor works too much overtime, forgets to eat, and probably needs more sunlight?

(17:51) _Angela:_ Probably more common than you think

(17:52) **Unknown Number:** Have you eaten today?

(17:54) _Angela:_ Actually thank you for reminding me

(17:55) **Unknown Number:** :p

(17:55) **Unknown Number:** take care of yourself too.

(17:57) _Angela:_ That’s my line

(17:57) _Angela:_ I’ll try :-)

(18:01) **Unknown Number:** Watch this while you eat

(18:01) **Unknown Number:** [[Click to follow outgoing link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRCWxuL5bCk)]

(18:02) _Angela:_ What is it?

(18:02) **Unknown Number:** nothing weird, I promise

(18:08) _Angela:_ That was gorgeous

(18:08) _Angela:_ I really needed that after this awful week

(18:09) **Unknown Number:** Happy New Year’s.

(18:10) _Angela:_ You too :-)

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 00:58 (12:58AM) — Central European Time**

_You have been added to a new group chat with_ **_Gabe Reyes, Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree,_ ** _and_ **+2 others** _._

(00:58) **Lena:** this is everyone right?

(00:58) **Lena:** or did fareeha say she can make it after all?

(00:59) **Jesse:** she’s been here for 2 hours lol she’s actually earlier than all of you

(00:59) **Lena:** >:( well jeez jesse i can’t control flight times

**_Jesse McCree_ ** _added_ **_Fareeha Amari_ ** _to thread._

(01:00) **Fareeha:** wow THANKS lena

(01:01) **Gabe:** Is this necessary

(01:01) **Gabe:** we’re going to see each other in an hour

(01:01) **Jesse:** well maybe i just missed all of my friends so darn much

(01:01) **Lena:** jesse ..

(01:01) **Gabe:** Jesse

(01:01) _Angela:_ Jesse…

(01:02) **Jesse:** WHAT

(01:02) **Fareeha:** did you all hear that unholy cackle he just did

(01:02) **Jesse:** alsoi didn’t even make this chat. stop bullying me

(01:02) **Fareeha:** which one of you started it then

(01:02) **Lena:** hello yes that would be me !!

(01:03) **Lena:** i gathered you all here tonight

(01:03) **Fareeha:** angie isn’t it late there

(01:03) **Jesse:** im scared

(01:03) **Lena:** to say something v important

(01:03) _Angela:_ Yes but I’m running on several cups of coffee so it’s ok

(01:03) **Jesse:** that aint healthy

(01:04) **Gabe:** Says the smoker

(01:04) **Jesse:** IVE LITERALLY SEEN YOU SMOKE BEFORE SO YOU CANT TALK

(01:04) **Jack:** You smoke?

(01:04) **Lena:** lads

(01:04) **Lena:** pals

(01:04) **Fareeha:** this is a Mess(tm)

(01:04) **Lena:** friends

(01:04) **Lena:** LISTNE TO ME

(01:05) _Angela:_ Why have none of us learned from the very first group chat

(01:05) _Angela:_ That they are all cursed to end in chaos

(01:05) _Angela:_ Fareeha that symbol is an emoji don’t you know

(01:05) **Fareeha: [?]**!!!

(01:05) **Fareeha:** SWEET

(01:06) _Angela:_ Oh never mind I can’t see it :-(

(01:06) **Jesse:** angel

(01:06) **Jesse:** that’s a sign

(01:06) **Jesse:** to Upgrade **[?]**

(01:07) **Lena:** wait angie you can’t see emojis?

(01:07) _Angela:_ Nooo

(01:07) **Lena:** but you’ve been sending me hearts for so long????

(01:07) **Fareeha:** she copypastes them

(01:08) Angela: LISTEN

(01:08) **Jesse:** lmaooo

(01:08) **Jack:** Lena, did you have something to tell us

(01:08) **Lena:** THANK you Jack

(01:08) **Fareeha:** oh right sorry

(01:09) **Lena:** i gathered you all here tonight to remind you that my beautiful gorgeous stunning girlfriend Emily is coming

(01:09) **Lena:** and you all need to make her feel welcomed

(01:09) **Fareeha:** oh i thought you were going to tell us to be normal

(01:10) **Lena:** no that would have been hopeless

(01:10) **Lena:** she’s also been reading this over my shoulder so she already knows you’re all weird

(01:10) **Fareeha:** hi emily

(01:11) **Lena:** anyway we’re like 10 min away

(01:11) **Lena:** she says hi back

(01:11) _Angela:_ Hi Emily!!

(01:11) **Jesse:** howdy

(01:11) **Lena:** she says she’s excited to meet you all!!

(01:11) **Jack:** Hi excited to meet you all, I’m Jack

(01:12) **Jesse:** jfc

(01:12) _Angela:_ Who here was actually surprised by that

(01:12) **Lena:** not me

(01:12) **Jesse:** nope

(01:12) **Fareeha:** no

(01:13) **Jack:** Thanks

(01:14) _Angela:_ I’m turning notifications off for a bit, I have a few papers left to finish but then I’m going to Skype call Jesse and you all better be there to show your faces

(01:14) **Lena:** yessss

(01:14) **Fareeha:** lena did you bring any candy back

(01:14) **Lena:** YES I DID DARLING

_GROUP CHAT MUTED._

* * *

(01:16) **Jesse:** i know you turned off notifications but it was kinda weird that gabe stopped replying when jack sent a message huh?

(01:17) _Angela:_ Mhm I didn’t want to make it awkward by pointing it out though

(01:17) _Angela:_ I thought you said they were talking again

(01:18) **Jesse:** yeah they came to the bar together like a week ago

(01:18) **Jesse:** they were sitting in a booth in the corner

(01:18) **Jesse:** they looked awkward as hell at first but then they started to look pretty serious

(01:19) _Angela:_ Did they leave together?

(01:19) **Jesse:** i was busy breaking up a fight so i didn’t see

(01:19) **Jesse:** but they disappeared around the same times

(01:20) **Jesse:** so maybe? idk

(01:20) **Jesse:** Fareeha says Jack was asking her mom about moving services????????

(01:20) **Jesse:** IS HE PLANNING TO MOVE AWAY OR SOMETHING

(01:21) _Angela:_ Wait what????

(01:21) _Angela:_ What’s Fareeha saying exactly???

(01:22) **Jesse:** hold on

* * *

_You have been added to a new group chat with_ **_Fareeha Amari_ ** _and_ **_Jesse McCree_ ** _._

(01:23) **Fareeha:** disclaimer that i have no idea what’s going on

(01:23) **Fareeha:** one day i was facetiming my mom and then she got a call in the middle of it

(01:23) **Fareeha:** so i asked her who it was

(01:24) **Fareeha:** and she was like oh it’s your one friend jack

(01:24) **Fareeha:** apparently he was asking what moving service we used when we moved here

(01:25) _Angela:_ Ugh

(01:25) _Angela:_ I hate this

(01:25) _Angela:_ I hate them fighting

(01:25) **Fareeha:** it’s so sad like

(01:26) **Fareeha:** do you think that’s why they’re fighting? bc jack’s going away??

(01:26) **Jesse:** i was thinking they had a fight first and that’s why jack’s going away

(01:27) _Angela:_ Ugh stoppp don’t say he’s going away

(01:27) _Angela:_ We don’t know that yet

(01:28) **Jesse:** do you think gabe knows?

(01:28) **Fareeha:** i don’t think we should mention it to either of them

(01:29) _Angela:_ Agreed

(01:29) _Angela:_ Jesse, can you talk to Gabe or something?

(01:29) _Angela:_ Find out why they started fighting in the first place?

(01:30) **Jesse:** why meee

(01:31) **Fareeha:** he sees you like his little brother doesn’t he

(01:31) _Angela:_ ^ And I’ll talk to the other one

(01:32) _Angela:_ Relationships sound so exhausting

(01:32) **Fareeha:** hey you’re supposed to be our optimist

(01:32) _Angela:_ I thought that was Lena

(01:32) **Jesse:** it is. you’re the optimist realist

(01:33) **Jesse:** tries-to-be-optimistic-but-is-tired-and-knows-better realist

(01:33) _Angela:_ Fair

(01:33) _Angela:_ I really have to work

(01:33) _Angela:_ But it’s going to be awful trying to focus now

(01:34) **Fareeha:** u should skype us instead

(01:34) **Jesse:** ^^^^

(01:35) _Angela:_ If I get this done I’ll have more time to skype you later on

(01:35) **Fareeha:** ugh

(01:35) **Jesse:** ugh

(01:35) **Jesse:** jinx owe me a soda

(01:36) **Fareeha:** you’re sitting closer to the fridge get it yourself

(01:36) **Jesse:** we’re sitting on the same couch

(01:36) **Fareeha:** but your end is closer

(01:36) **Jesse:** BUT THATS THE WHOLE POINT OF JINX

(01:37) **Fareeha:** you wanna fuckin go jesse

_GROUP CHAT MUTED._

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 02:45 (02:45AM) — Central European Time**

(02:45) _Angela:_ Are you awake by any chance?

(02:47) **Unknown Number:** No

(02:48) **Unknown Number:** Are you all right?

(02:50) _Angela:_ Yes

(02:50) _Angela:_ Ah I’m sorry there’s nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have bothered you, ignore that

(02:51) **Unknown Number:** It’s almost three in the morning for you

(02:51) **Unknown Number:** What’s wrong?

(02:54) _Angela:_ I just miss my friends.

(02:54) _Angela:_ Ugh it’s stupid.

(02:55) **Unknown Number:** It’s not

(02:56) _Angela:_ It’s just…I’ve always spent New Year’s with them. We have a tradition of setting of fireworks together

(02:56) _Angela:_ And knowing that’s going to happen without me this year is

(02:56) _Angela:_ Idk. Idk idk idk

(02:57) **Unknown Number:** I understand

(02:57) _Angela:_ A few days ago you said it isn’t so bad being alone on New Year’s

(02:57) **Unknown Number:** I admit that was me being cynical

(02:58) **Unknown Number:** Different people have different tolerance levels for solitude

(02:59) _Angela:_ That sounds wise

(02:59) **Unknown Number:** :p I got that from a friend

(03:01) **Unknown Number:** But the point is, it’s okay to feel lonely and to miss people

(03:05) _Angela:_ I suppose

(03:05) _Angela:_ Gahh. Sorry for bothering you.

* * *

(03:27) **Unknown Number:** Do you still have that link to the youtube video

(03:28) _Angela:_ The fireworks? Yes, why?

(03:28) **Unknown Number:** Pull it up on a laptop or computer

(03:29) _Angela:_ Done. What’s happening?

(03:29) **Unknown Number:** Pause it at the beginning

(03:29) **Unknown Number:** Play it when I say so ok?

(03:30) _Angela:_ Okay…

(03:33) **Unknown Number:** now

* * *

(03:37) _Angela:_ It just ended

(03:37) **Unknown Number:** Yes

(03:37) **Unknown Number:** I watched it too

(03:38) **Unknown Number:** So you’re not alone on New Year’s

(03:38) **Unknown Number:** Because we just watched fireworks together

(03:39) _Angela:_ Oh

(03:39) _Angela:_ Yes, I guess so :-)

(03:40) **Unknown Number:** I’m sorry I can’t do much more than that.

(03:41) _Angela:_ No

(03:41) _Angela:_ That was more than you needed to do. Thank you, stranger.

* * *

(03:50) **Unknown Number:** Genji

(03:51) **Unknown Number:** That’s my name, I mean

(03:54) _Angela:_ Angela

(03:55) **Unknown Number:** …I sort of already knew. I saw someone say it in that group chat you accidentally added me to

(03:54) _Angela:_ Well, consider this permission to use my name

(03:55) **Unknown Number:** Then consider this permission to use mine as well

(03:56) _Angela:_ All right

(03:56) _Angela:_ Thank you, Genji :-)

(03:57) **Unknown Number:** Get some rest soon, Angela

**_Unknown Number_** _has been renamed to_ ** _Genji_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a long note here...
> 
> 1) **ages:** i am unabashedly skewing ages for creative purposes (and also because i have spent many hours trying to make sense of Overwatch's canon timeline & trying to shrink ages proportionately, all to no avail). for this fic...
> 
> Ana - 48  
> Jack - 32  
> Gabe - 31  
> Hanzo - 28  
> Angela - 27  
> Jesse - 27  
> Genji - 26  
> Zenyatta - 25  
> Fareeha - 24  
> Lena - 23
> 
> because they suit my headcanons on how they all met. :v i encourage you not to think too much about them tho, they're not really a big deal except when birthdays come up
> 
> 2) this a completely **modern & human au**, so there are no omnics and everyone in this fic is human. Zen's human and Genji has a prosthetic arm but is not part cyborg. Jesse's also still got a prosthetic arm. all of which will be touched upon in the future :>
> 
> 3) google says the flight time from Tokyo to Zürich would be roughly 13 hours nonstop. i tried my best to guesstimate arrival times with timezones factored in, but don't think too hard about that either urgh


	3. January 1 - January 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters have been pretty tight with time sections, aka they've all only spanned a few days, but that's going change soon and we'll see chapters span more like 1-2 weeks at a time!! sorry this one took a while. i had 3/4ths of it done and then i lost the usb i saved it on, so i had to rewrite this from scratch, and that left me unmotivated for a good while [laughs then dies]
> 
> also, i think i figured out a system for which links are clickable and which aren't. if it's like "Attached ___" then it's not clickable, but if it says "Click to _____," then there's a link there! they'll usually be links to pictures or web-published doc files or sites like youtube or ehow. clicking on anything is completely optional, though i promise i'll never ever link you to weird downloads or anything like that. ;o;

**January 1, 2017, 04:01 (04:01AM) — Central European Time**

_GROUP CHAT UNMUTED._

(04:01) _Angela:_ Work’s all done

(04:02) **Jesse:** HELL YEAH

(04:02) _Angela:_ You’re not drunk already are you?

(04:02) **Fareeha:** when i refused to get him a soda he went and got beer instead

(04:03) **Fareeha:** even though it was in his garage aka even farther than his fridge

(04:03) _Angela:_ Now that’s dedication

(04:03) _Angela:_ Everyone’s there now though?

(04:04) **Fareeha:** yeah!!

(04:04) _Angela:_ Ok I’m calling!!!

_Outgoing video call to_ **_Jesse McCree._ **

_Call accepted._

* * *

_Duration 00:00:14_

_Call ended._

(04:06) _Angela:_ JESSE

(04:07) **Fareeha:** is he not answering?

(04:07) **Fareeha:** he’s been digging around the shed for twenty minutes now

(04:07) **Fareeha:** we’re all standing in his front yard, he was supposed to get the sparklers

(04:07) _Angela:_ …So he’s not supposed to be getting nerf guns?

(04:08) **Fareeha:** what

(04:08) _Angela:_ He answered my call, laughed, said, “Hey watch this” then proceeded to try and load a nerf gun while holding his phone

(04:09) _Angela:_ Then I’m pretty sure he dropped his phone because there was a cracking sound and then the call cut off

(04:10) **Fareeha:** call me instead

(04:10) **Fareeha:** i’m going to check on him and if he’s dead i need a witness who can say i didn’t do it

_Outgoing video call to_ **_Fareeha Amari._ **

_Call accepted._

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 11:48 (11:48AM) — Nepal Time**

(11:48) **Zenyatta:** I finished the flier. Do you want to take a look at it before I make copies?

(11:49) _Genji:_ sure. link me to a dropbox?

(11:49) _Genji:_ i’m already out so i can make the copies if you want

(11:50) **Zenyatta:** I would appreciate that.

(11:51) _Genji:_ **[?][?][?][?]**

(11:51) **Zenyatta:** …

(11:57) **Zenyatta:** [ Attached link to downloadable file ]

(11:58) **Zenyatta:** Where are you?

(11:59) _Genji:_ tea shop

(11:59) _Genji:_ they have good internet

(12:01) _Genji:_ got the file

(12:01) _Genji:_ i’m going to edit it a little is that ok

(12:03) **Zenyatta:** Feel free to.

(12:05) _Genji:_ you used such an unflattering picture of him :(

(12:08) **Zenyatta:** He would not sit still long enough for me to take flattering pictures

(12:08) _Genji:_ what’s he doing now

(12:09) **Zenyatta:** Squirming

(12:09) **Zenyatta:** Yipping

(12:09) **Zenyatta:** He keeps trotting back and forth between me and the couch.

(12:11) _Genji:_ HE WANTS AFFECTION

(12:11) _Genji:_ HUG HIM YOU MONSTER

(12:12) **Zenyatta:** [ Attached image ]

(12:12) **Zenyatta:** It's blurry because he wouldn't stop moving but it will do

(12:13) _Genji:_ :O

(12:13) _Genji:_ zen

(12:13) _Genji:_ is that

(12:13) _Genji:_ your

(12:13) _Genji:_ first

(12:13) _Genji:_ SELFIE?

(12:14) **Zenyatta:** Huh. It would seem so.

(12:17) _Genji:_ that’s one resolution down i’m so proud of you :D

(12:17) **Zenyatta:** Genji, you know that was not one of my resolutions

(12:18) _Genji:_ i’m done editing btw

(12:18) _Genji:_ [[Click to view attached image](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rzpkWoN0N8bcowsoQYdPdmVC-WZgr0TN0YfJxxvOvTw/pub) ]

(12:20) **Zenyatta:** Give me a few minutes to get on the computer

(12:22) **Zenyatta:** I think you sent a corrupted file.

(12:22) _Genji:_ what? why??

(12:23) **Zenyatta:** It no longer says “is this your dog?”

(12:23) **Zenyatta:**  It just says "dog" in plain black text

(12:24) _Genji:_ ye

(12:24) **Zenyatta:** And then there is just the picture of him sitting in my front yard.

(12:24) _Genji:_ ye

(12:24) **Zenyatta:** …

(12:25) **Zenyatta:** Will you at least type out “yes”?

(12:25) _Genji:_ n

(12:25) **Zenyatta:** Understood

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 06:58 (06:58AM) — Central European Time**

_Incoming call from_ **_Jesse McCree_** _._

_Call declined._

(07:00) _Angela:_ I literally just got off the video call??

(07:01) **Jesse:** ye but i miss

(07:01) **Jesse:** ohhh hahahaa yousaid literally

(07:02) **Jesse:** i thought u hate that wprd

(07:02) _Angela:_ It felt necessary for that one sentence, okay

(07:02) _Angela:_ Wprd

(07:02) **Jesse:** wp;rd

(07:02) **Jesse:** WORDD

(07:02) **Jesse:** FUCK

(07:02) _Angela:_ Don’t hurt yourself

(07:02) **Jesse:** Wword

(07:02) **Jesse:** dont make fun ofme

(07:03) **Jesse:** christ im so dunk

(07:03) _Angela:_ Oh, really? I couldn’t tell

(07:03) **Jesse:** DRUNK

(07:03) **Jesse:** word

(07:03) _Angela:_ There you go!!

(07:03) **Jesse:** angie…….

(07:03) **Jesse:** angelaaaa  ❤︎ ❤︎………

(07:03) _Angela:_ Oh no

(07:03) _Angela:_ What do you want?

(07:04) **Jesse:** youu scare me

(07:04) **Jesse:** when you capitlaize

(07:04) **Jesse:** capitleze

(07:04) **Jesse:** capitalize

(07:04) **Jesse:** and soubd really official when u text me

(07:04) **Jesse:** can you evrr turn off autocorrect

(07:05) **Jesse:** plss

(07:06) _Angela:_ like this?

(07:06) **Jesse:** :D

(07:06) _Angela:_ the things i do for you

(07:08) _Angela:_ oh by the way are you picking me up tomorrow? or did we say lena was going to do that

(07:13) _Angela:_ jesseeee?

(07:18) _Angela:_ oh i see how it is  >:-T

(07:18) _Angela:_ make me tarnish my perfectly good texting skills then won’t even assure me i won’t be stranded at the airport!!

(07:20) _Angela:_  well, i hope you see this message first thing when you wake up

(07:21) _Angela:_ remember you keep your advil in the pantry, not the medicine cabinet :-p  ❤︎

* * *

(07:15) _Angela:_ could you possibly give me an estimate of how hammered jesse was when you guys left?

(07:16) **Gabe:** 80.3

(07:16) _Angela:_ …

(07:16) **Gabe:** You asked for an estimate

(07:16) **Gabe:** ❤︎

(07:16) _Angela:_ </3 </3 </3!!!!!!

* * *

(07:15) _Angela:_ how drunk was jesse when you guys left

(07:15) **Fareeha:** like the usual lol

(07:16) **Fareeha:** he’s been sending me video updates of his ceiling fan

(07:16) **Fareeha:** idk if updates is the right word bc they’re just 10 seconds of it spinning round and round

(07:17) _Angela:_ aghh okay that means he's at least in bed. thanks!

(07:17) **Fareeha:**  np

(07:17) **Fareeha:** wait. how do you know the view from his bed

(07:17) **Fareeha:** specifically the view when you’re lying down?

(07:18) **Fareeha:** ange

(07:19) **Fareeha:** ANGELA ZIEGLER

(07:24) **Fareeha:**  wait shit, i wasn’t thinking about the timezones at all. how late did we keep you up???

(07:25) **Fareeha:** oh you’re probably asleep

(07:26) **Fareeha:** don’t think you’re getting out of that explanation so easily tho  >:E

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 06:58 (06:58AM) — Central European Time**

(07:40) _Angela:_ advice for the one who didn’t get a second of sleep and has time to kill before she has to go to work?

(07:42) **Genji:** She should…take a nap?

(07:43) _Angela:_ ahhh

(07:44) **Genji:** So that’s a no?

(07:44) _Angela:_ yes

(07:45) _Angela:_ but that was also me reacting to seeing your texts pop up and and they DON'T say “from unknown number”

(07:45) **Genji:**  I'll assume that's a positive reaction

(07:45) **Genji:**  Also, I was just “unknown number” on your phone?

(07:46) _Angela:_ yes, i didn’t know your name, remember? :-p

(07:46) **Genji:** I had you as “Z”

(07:47) _Angela:_ wait…what?

(07:47) _Angela:_ how did you know?

(07:47) **Genji:** so that if I was drunk again, your contact would be all the way at the bottom and I would be less likely to find it and call you

(07:47) **Genji:** How did I know what??

(07:48) _Angela:_ ohh i see

(07:48) _Angela:_ never mind!

(07:50) **Genji:** Are you ok?

(07:51) _Angela:_ yes?

(07:51) **Genji:**  You know, things look less confident when you put question marks at the end?

(07:51) _Angela:_ lol but i really am?

(07:51) **Genji:** Are you sure that the no sleeping thing isn’t getting to you?

(07:52) _Angela:_ i’ve survived on worse, trust me

(07:52) **Genji:** That doesn’t sound healthy. aren’t you supposed to be a doctor?

(07:53) _Angela:_ ha. that’s not the first time i’ve heard that

(07:54) **Genji:** Seriously though. you’re ok?

(07:54) _Angela:_ yes!!!

(07:56) **Genji:** You’re just typing weird is all

(07:56) _Angela:_ oh

(07:57) _Angela:_ Better?

(07:57) **Genji:** lol I guess?

(07:57) **Genji:** but don’t go changing it for me or anything

(07:58) _Angela:_ Ah no I turned off autocorrect because a friend said my typing is “scary”

(07:58) _Angela:_  But I’ve never really thought about it before

(07:59) **Genji:**  ...Texting is a delicate art

(08:00) **Genji:** Every punctuation mark, every capitalization, every emoji is loaded

(08:00) _Angela:_ Hm. So you’re an expert?

(08:00) **Genji:** yes

(08:01) _Angela:_ Teach me your ways. I still have an hour and a half to go before I can turn in my papers

(08:01) **Genji:** It’s not an art you can learn in an hour and a half, young grasshopper

(08:01) **Genji:** But to begin with, never send a text that ends with a period

(08:01) **Genji:** Unless you’re pissed off and you want the other person to know it

(08:02) _Angela:_ …Did you just call me young grasshopper? :-p

(08:02) **Genji:**  ...Is that the only thing you picked up from my lesson?

(08:02) _Angela:_ Well, it was distracting

(08:03) _Angela:_ Oh but see, I didn’t end that one with a period

(08:03) _Angela:_ I’m learning!!

(08:04) **Genji:** The path to knowledge is lined with many hardships, but in the end it will all have been worth it

(08:05) _Angela:_ …Impressive

(08:05) **Genji:** I took it from a fortune cookie tbh

(08:05) **Genji:** I sort of collect them

(08:05) **Genji:**  K can we forget I said that

(08:05) _Angela:_ Haha why

(08:05) **Genji:**  It's lame

(08:05) _Angela:_  Noo I think it’s neat

(08:05) **Genji:** Neat? 

(08:06) _Angela:_ Neat!!

(08:06) _Angela:_ I used to collect postcards.

(08:06) _Angela:_ *I used to collect postcards

(08:07) **Genji:** Theeere you go

(08:07) **Genji:** Why postcards?

(08:08) _Angela:_ They helped me feel less…cooped up, I guess? They let me imagine I was in the places in those pictures

(08:08) _Angela:_ I spend a lot of time indoors

(08:09) **Genji:** Ha. You must be super pale

(08:09) _Angela:_ Mhm

(08:10) _Angela:_ I have pale grey skin, soulless black eyes, and two sharp teeth. I wear a cape everywhere I go but no one has yet to figure out why

(08:11) **Genji:** Just two teeth? lmao

(08:11) _Angela:_ Two is all I need  >:-(

(08:11) **Genji:** Well I have you beat

(08:12) **Genji:** I am a hideous creature in disguise as a human, with sharp claws and glowing red eyes. I have to keep my mask on or anyone who looks at me will be frozen to stone

(08:13) **Genji:** I have snakes for hair but everyone just thinks I use really good shampoo

(08:15) _Angela:_ Finally! A worthy sounding opponent!

(08:16) **Genji:** Oh? You want to fight?

(08:16) _Angela:_ Meet me on a rooftop at midnight

(08:16) _Angela:_ Any rooftop, you pick

(08:18) **Genji:** The tallest rooftop, then

(08:18) **Genji:** But be wary, vampire

(08:18) **Genji:** I have scars from enemies who have tried and failed to kill me.

(08:19) _Angela:_ Oh wait, we’re trying to kill each other?

(08:19) _Angela:_ I was thinking we fight for a few minutes, then we go somewhere to eat or something

(08:20) **Genji:** Oh

(08:21) **Genji:** We can do that too

(08:21) **Genji:** We probably have different tastes though

(08:22) _Angela:_ Maybe I’m a vegetarian vampire

(08:22) _Angela:_ What did Medusa even eat?

(08:24) **Genji:** grapes

(08:24) _Angela:_ …Grapes.

(08:25) **Genji:** grapes.

(08:25) _Angela:_ Makes total sense

(08:26) **Genji:** ikr

(08:26) **Genji:** This got very off topic um

(08:26) _Angela:_ Wow haha what makes you think that

(08:27) **Genji:** I think when you asked what medusa ate

(08:27) **Genji:** that was a Sign

(08:28) _Angela:_ lol not the part where I said I wear a cape everywhere?

(08:29) **Genji:** That’s not COMPLETELY unreasonable

(08:29) _Angela:_ True

(08:29) **Genji:** Oh but I’ve helped you kill about thirty minutes

(08:30) **Genji:** I don’t feel as bad now

(08:31) _Angela:_ Oh

(08:31) _Angela:_ I didn’t realize it’s been half an hour

(08:31) _Angela:_ That flew by haha

(08:32) **Genji:** You still have an hour to go :p

(08:32) _Angela:_ Unfortunately

(08:32) _Angela:_ I think I’m going to find something to eat, though

(08:34) **Genji:** You should do that

(08:36) _Angela:_ I haven’t been taking up too much of your time have I?

(08:36) _Angela:_ What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?

(08:37) _Angela:_ Sometimes I feel like I’m bothering you

(08:37) _Angela:_ Hope that’s not an awkward question

(08:38) **Genji:** I don’t mind. Right now I’m waiting for some photos to print so I’m not really doing anything

(08:38) **Genji:** But if you mean in general, I have medical things that don’t really let me work yet so I mostly stay at home

(08:45) _Angela:_ Medical things?

(08:46) **Genji:** Yeah

(08:46) **Genji:** You should go eat.

(08:49) _Angela:_ I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to pry

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 23:14 (11:14PM) — Central European Time**

(23:14) **Jesse:** ye i’m picking you up, might be a bit late because im fighting fareeha to the death

(23:14) **Jesse:** BUT YOU CAN’T COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR ROOM

(23:15) **Jesse:** i was trying to make it nice because that’s the room i keep that one guitar we tried to put jello in but i ended up spilling the air freshener so now one corner just smells intensely of lavender

(23:17) _Angela:_ I honestly don’t know what to address first

(23:17) _Angela:_ You fighting Fareeha to the death, the jello, or the lavender

(23:18) **Jesse:** you like lavender

(23:19) _Angela:_ AAAAND you address probably the least urgent one

(23:19) **Jesse:** jello was from halloween lmao

(23:19) **Jesse:** you shoulda seen it

(23:20) _Angela:_ Don’t remind me :-(

(23:20) **Jesse:** everythings gonna be ok though cuz you’ll be here soon!!! **[?][?][?][?]**

(23:20) _Angela:_ …TRUE

(23:21) **Jesse:** shit i just heard glass shatter

(23:21) **Jesse:** i’m getting off break anyway, see ya later

(23:22) _Angela:_ Byeee

(23:24) _Angela:_ Wait

(23:24) _Angela:_ Why are you fighting Fareeha to the death?? You didn't explain

(23:26) _Angela:_ Jesse

(23:30) _Angela:_ JESSE

* * *

**January 1, 2017, 23:59 (11:59PM) — Central European Time**

(23:59) **Jack:** When’s your flight?

(00:02) _Angela:_ Iiiiin 7 hours!

(00:04) **Jack:** Oh sorry. Did I wake you up

(00:05) _Angela:_ No haha. I wake myself up

(00:05) _Angela:_ What’s up?

(00:06) **Jack:** Nothing much

(00:08) _Angela:_ Jaaack

(00:10) _Angela:_ Seriously, I’m worried about you

(00:15) **Jack:** I’m ok. Really

(00:16) **Jack:** I’m just stressed.

(00:18) _Angela:_ What happened with you and Gabe??

(00:18) _Angela:_ You guys looked fine just the week before Christmas…

(00:19) **Jack:** I mean things were already kind of rough since before Halloween

(00:20) _Angela:_ That long? What happened??

(00:22) **Jack:** I was offered a position for work. It’s been a tough decision on whether I should take it or not.

(00:23) **Jack:** It would let me help so many more people, but it would also require a lot of moving around, which…I feel fucking awful about. We’ve only had the apartment for a few months and that was a big step by itself. At first, Gabe said I should take it, but I could tell he was upset, you know? And I kept trying to talk to him about it, but he'd shut down every time

(00:24) **Jack:**  Then the fighting started.  I'd suggest we move together, and he'd think I’m still choosing the job over him. I'd say, what if I just don’t take the job, then? But he'd only call me an idiot. I don't know what he wants me to do

(00:25) **Jack:** It's gotten to the point where I don’t know how to talk to him lately. We’ve stopped arguing so often, but now he’s just distant and I can't tell what’s on his mind anymore

(00:25) **Jack:**  I want to make him happy but I don't know what to do

(00:27) _Angela:_ Why don’t you try saying something over dinner?? Don’t even make it about work, just…try talking to him about something.

(00:29) **Jack:** I try, but then it just feels trite.

(00:29) **Jack:**  Besides, we haven’t had dinner together in two weeks.

(00:31) _Angela:_ Ask him when he has the night off and make time to be together. Just try to get him to talk again so you're not both stewing in awkwardness, you know?

(00:34) **Jack:** No, I mean he hasn’t been home for two weeks. I heard he’s been staying at a friend’s, but I don’t know who. 

(00:34) **Jack:** I don’t really know anything anymore, Ange.

(00:35) **Jack:** And maybe I’m tired of being the only one making an effort.

(00:36) **Jack:** Anyway, what's happening right now is no one but his own fault.

(00:36) **Jack:** I've bothered you enough. You should be packing.

(00:39) _Angela:_ Wait no. Talk to me.

(00:39) _Angela:_ Jack.

(00:39) _Angela:_ Dammit, Jack

_AUTOMATED ERROR MESSAGE_ _: Message to_ **_Jack Morrison_ ** _could not be sent. They may be unable to receive messages or calls at this time. Please try again later._

* * *

**January 2, 2017, 07:32 (07:32AM) — Central European Time**

(07:32) **Jesse:** hope i’m not too late, but safe flying!!

(07:35) _Angela:_ Just about to board ahh!!! And thank you

(07:36) _Angela:_ I’ll have to turn on airplane mode soon but we have a lot to talk about when I get there??? It’s about Jack and Gabe. There's so much going on ahhghghhg

(07:36) _Angela:_ Oh and FAREEHA, because you still haven't told me why you fought her to the death

(07:37) **Jesse:** lol lol lol

(07:37) **Jesse:** it’ll be 30 min to the apartment **[?][?]**  so we’ll have plenty of time to Discuss

(07:37) **Jesse:** aww it’s gonna be like uni again

(07:39) _Angela:_ “it’s gonna be like uni again” except I’m never leaving my slippers unguarded around you

(07:41) **Jesse:** >:)

(07:43) _Angela:_ Ok gotta gooooo. Get some sleep, isn’t it like 3am there

(07:45) **Jesse:** o yeah shit

* * *

**January 2, 2017, 13:49 (01:49PM) — Nepal Time**

(13:49) _Genji:_ i feel weird

(13:51) **Zenyatta:** Well, are you still carrying that katana around?

(13:52) _Genji:_ sdsasdwqwsdaewWILL YOU EVER LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN

(13:53) **Zenyatta:** On the same day you put that katana down.

(13:53) _Genji:_ k that was a good one

(13:53) **Zenyatta:** Why do you feel weird?

(13:58) _Genji:_ do you remember when i said i texted my old number

(13:58) _Genji:_ so i’ve still been texting her, it’s been about a little more than a week now, mostly about small stuff like movies and also she apparently gets airsick quickly

(13:59) _Genji:_ anyway she’s a doctor, and she asked if she was distracting me from work and then i mentioned to her i don’t work because i have medical shit and

(14:00) _Genji:_ i didn’t go into specifics but

(14:00) _Genji:_ i just, idk why i told her that?

(14:01) **Zenyatta:** That sounds perfectly natural? Friends tell each other things.

(14:12) _Genji:_ we’re not friends

(14:13) **Zenyatta:** All right.

(14:14) **Zenyatta:** Whether you are or aren’t, it’s a good sign that your first instinct was to answer honestly. That means you’re no longer trying to hide from it.

(14:16) _Genji:_ hm

(14:16) _Genji:_ i guess

(14:19) **Zenyatta:**  I think it's good that you're sharing things about yourself.

(14:19) **Zenyatta:**  Do you feel better?

(14:21) _Genji:_ yeah i think

(14:21) _Genji:_ why are you so good at this wtf

(14:22) **Zenyatta:** Ikr

(14:22) _Genji:_ YOU SAID IKR

(14:22) **Zenyatta:** Omg

(14:23) _Genji:_ Z E N

(14:23) _Genji:_ im screenshotting

(14:23) **Zenyatta:** Rofl

(14:24) _Genji:_ I’M

(14:24) _Genji:_ no nonono say lmao instead. rofl is Dead

(14:25) **Zenyatta:** Why are you like this

(14:25) _Genji:_ like what

(14:25) **Zenyatta:** A Meme Loving Fuck

(14:26) _Genji:_ ZEN 

(14:26) _Genji:_ HOYL SHITIMGDUFNUDA

(14:26) **Zenyatta:** Is that the right way to use that phrase

(14:28) _Genji:_ ima ctually sheeding tears

(14:28) **Zenyatta:** Sheeding.

(14:28) _Genji:_ shHHTU U APSDNL

(14:28) **Zenyatta:** Are you okay

(14:28) _Genji:_ i have to breath e

(14:30) _Genji:_ ok i have breathed

(14:30) _Genji:_ i bet you have everyone fooled…..but i know the real savagery that lies underneath

(14:31) _Genji:_ i may actually have to print this too lmao

(14:33) **Zenyatta:** “Too”?

(14:33) **Zenyatta:** …Please don’t say you printed what I think you printed

(14:33) _Genji:_ well

(14:34) _Genji:_ your first selfie should be something you remember for life

(14:34) _Genji:_ therefore i have taken the liberty 

(14:34) **Zenyatta:** Ah yes of course you actually printed it out

(14:34) _Genji:_ to print it out

(14:34) **Zenyatta:** You know, I don’t know why I didn’t see this coming

(14:34) _Genji:_ and mail it to you

(14:35) **Zenyatta:** You mailed me a picture of myself

(14:35) **Zenyatta:** To myself.

(14:36) _Genji:_ yes

(14:38) **Zenyatta:** Did you put the fliers up at least?

(14:38) _Genji:_ gonna be honest here,

(14:38) _Genji:_ no

(14:38) **Zenyatta:** Genji

(14:39) **Zenyatta:** I know you like him, but someone is probably missing their dog.

(14:40) _Genji:_ i know but his name tag was scratched out??

(14:40) _Genji:_  who does that, unless someone just set him loose on purpose??? 

(14:40) _Genji:_ like what if they didn’t want him anymore and just left him outside you know? that's so fucked up.

(14:40) _Genji:_ why should he have to go back to that

(14:42) **Zenyatta:** We have to at least try.

(14:44) **Zenyatta:**  All right. What if we give it a week? If no one comes to claim him, we’ll see about taking him to the closest adoption shelter

(14:45) _Genji:_ i can take care of him

(14:45) _Genji:_ i mean i’m home almost all of the time anyway. and i’ll finally have a friend, since you keep telling me to get more :p

(14:45) **Zenyatta:** That might work.

(14:45) **Zenyatta:** But fliers first.

(14:47) _Genji:_ okay

* * *

**January 2, 2017, 13:03 (01:03PM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(13:03) _Angela:_ I’m here!!!!!

(13:03) _Angela:_ I am slightly horrified to say that the sight of Chik Fil A fills me with a sense of belonging

(13:05) **Jesse:** LMAO

(13:06) **Jesse:** sorry i’m still on my way, i’ll be there in 15 maybe? i can literally see the airport in the distance but i’m fucking stuck in traffic

(13:06) _Angela:_ You’re fine!!!!!

(13:06) _Angela:_ I just don’t think I realized until now how much I missed you

(13:07) **Jesse:** wow i can’t believe you’re now only feeling what i’ve been feeling for A GOT DAM WEEK

(13:08) _Angela:_ I’m gonna get to hug you again

(13:08) _Angela:_ I actually missed that?????

(13:09) **Jesse:** you “actually” missed that ok fuck you too

(13:09) _Angela:_ That’s NOT NICE

(13:09) _Angela:_ Ok but seriously

(13:09) _Angela:_ Am I actually going to cry in the middle of a Chik Fil A

(13:11) **Jesse:** waaait cry what???

(13:11) **Jesse:** ANGIE NO

(13:11) **Jesse:** DON’T CRY WITHOUT ME WHAT THE HELL

(13:12) **Jesse:** YOU’LL LOOK STRAIGHT OUT OF A DRAMA

(13:12) _Angela:_ :’-( :’-( I can’t believe my husband/wife just broke up with me in the middle of our honeymoon

(13:13) _Angela:_ I hate you

(13:13) _Angela:_ Ok I’m actually crying 

(13:13) _Angela:_ Now I can’t order a milkshake UGH

(13:14) **Jesse:** NOOOOOOO

* * *

(13:34) **Jesse:** IM HERE WEHRE ARE YOU

(13:35) _Angela:_ HOLD ON. I HAD TO HIDE IN THE BATHROOM

(13:36) **Jesse:** oh fuck ok

(13:36) **Jesse:** i’m holding a stupid sign that fareeha and i made, you’ll know it when you see it lol

(13:38) _Angela:_ Where?????

(13:40) **Jesse:** i see you!!!

(13:40) _Angela:_ WHERE??????

(13:41) **Jesse:** LEFT

(13:41) **Jesse:** shit i mean your right

(13:41) **Jesse:** HI

(13:41) **Jesse:** oh

(13:41) **Jesse:** DONT RUN SO FAST WITH THAT MUCH LUGGAGE

* * *

(13:55) **Genji:** Did you say your flight was today?

(13:57) _Angela:_ Yes! It’s all over with actually, I’m in the US right now

(13:57) **Genji:** Oh. You did ok with the airsickness? :p

(14:01) _Angela:_ I did much better this time. I was thinking too much about the people I’d get to see again that I wasn’t really thinking about the plane

(14:01) **Genji:** You must have missed them

(14:05) _Angela:_ I did, I’m sure you could tell haha. It was kind of embarrassing when I texted you that night about the fireworks

(14:06) **Genji:** It was fine lol

(14:08) **Genji:** You seem busy so I’m gonna stop distracting you

(14:09) _Angela:_ Wait!! 

(14:09) **Genji:** ?

(14:09) _Angela:_ I’m sorry if I was prying before

(14:10) _Angela:_ About why you can’t work

(14:11) **Genji:** I noticed we say sorry to each other a lot lol.

(14:11) **Genji:** But you’re ok. It’s kind of personal but I’m the one who answered in the first place

(14:11) **Genji:** Sorry I made it awkward

(14:13) _Angela:_ Not awkward!! I thought I’d lost the first friend I’ve made in, like, over a year haha

(14:15) **Genji:** …No, I guess we’re still friends aha

(14:15) _Angela:_ That hesitation inspires sooo much confidence lol

(14:16) **Genji:** Sh

(14:16) **Genji:** Go hug your friends

(14:17) _Angela:_  I'm just with one of them rn, he's driving me from the airport

(14:17) _Angela:_  But yeah if I don’t get off my phone he’s gonna kill me for not listening to his jello story haha

(14:17) **Genji:** Let me know if American restaurants are still trying to outstack each other’s burgers

(14:18) _Angela:_ Ha. x)

(14:18) _Angela:_ Talk to you later!!

* * *

**January 2, 2017, 14:50 (02:40PM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(14:50) **Jesse:** GUESS WAT

(14:51) **Fareeha:** SAY NO MORE. I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW SO YOUR DOOR BETTER BE UNLOCKED

(14:51) _Angela:_ !!!!!!!

(14:52) **Jesse:** FAREEHA, SHE ACTUALLY SHRUNK

(14:52) **Jesse:** YOU’RE PROBABLY TALLER THAN HER NOW IM SFINSDFK

(14:53) **Fareeha:** oh how the TABLES have TURNED

(14:53) _Angela:_ …I feel offended

(14:53) _Angela:_ Drive me back to the airport immediately

(14:54) **Jesse:** ey fareeha she liked our sign

(14:54) **Fareeha:** well ofc. i thought of it. B)

(14:55) **Jesse:** uh but who wrote it out

(14:55) **Fareeha:** UH,

(14:55) **Jesse:** i drew those block letters

(14:55) **Fareeha:** UH YEAH AND ANYONE COULD TELL U WERE DRUNK WHEN U MADE IT

(14:56) **Jesse:** ITS THE EFFORT THAT COUNTS

(14:56) **Fareeha:** OK………

(14:56) **Jesse:** LISTeN

(14:56) **Jesse:** k you know what i only have 1 friend now

(14:56) _Angela:_ [ Attached image ]

(14:56) _Angela:_ He’s standing here frowning so hard at his phone

(14:57) **Fareeha:** LMAO JESSE

(14:57) **Jesse:** nvm i have 0 friends

(14:57) **Fareeha:** you have no idea how much i missed this

(14:57) **Fareeha:** i’m on my way so don’t start crying without me

(14:58) _Angela:_ Too late :-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [squints] is that some angst i see coming


	4. January 3 - January 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (17:02) _Genji:_ the meaning of this emoji: ❤︎  
>  (17:02) _Genji:_ discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -even after proofreading i have this faint feeling that i still messed up a timestamp/formatting issue somewhere, urgh...as always, let me know if there are any glaring errors
> 
> -i made up Emily's last name in here. if we get a canon one i'll likely go back and change it, but until then, she gets Hayes, which apparently means "descendant of Aodh ("fire")." no it's totally not just a poke at her glorious hair ;;;;
> 
> -have i recently thanked you all for all the feedback and support you've given this story??? because thank you, seriously. ;-; i'm trying my best to reply to every comment, but even if i don't, know that i've definitely seen it and that it probably made me smile like a fool

**January 3, 2017, 05:22 (05:22AM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(05:22) **Genji:** I almost choked on something else at lunch today. When you wake up I want you to know that you have placed an irreversible curse on me and I demand recompense

(05:24) _Angela:_ Lol

(05:25) **Genji:** …

(05:25) **Genji:** Oh so you’re awake

(05:25) **Genji:** and laughing at my suffering

(05:26) _Angela:_ Maybe I woke to laugh at your suffering

(05:26) _Angela:_ I’m not worried though, you’re clearly alive

(05:26) **Genji:** but at what cost

(05:27) _Angela:_ 2 dollars

(05:27) **Genji:** who has that kind of money

(05:27) **Genji:** I have 1 quarter and 1 dime in usd

(05:27) _Angela:_ Not even enough for a claw machine :-(

(05:27) **Genji:** what

(05:28) _Angela:_ …A claw machine?

(05:28) _Angela:_ You know, those games where there are prizes and you have to try to pick them up!!!

(05:29) **Genji:** lmao

(05:29) **Genji:** I know what a claw machine is

(05:29) **Genji:** That “what” was more like a “sometimes I don’t know where your mind goes”

(05:29) _Angela:_ Heeeey

(05:29) **Genji:** It’s not an insult **[?][?]**

(05:30) **Genji:** Remember when your answer to time problems was to clone yourself

(05:31) _Angela:_ Well

(05:31) **Genji:** well

(05:31) _Angela:_ WELL

(05:32) _Angela:_ I was desperate that time

(05:33) _Angela:_ I’m sitting in front of an arcade rn, that’s why I said claw machine :-p

(05:34) **Genji:** So you’re *not* just rambling out of sleep deprivation

(05:34) _Angela:_ No no 

(05:35) _Angela:_ What’s the opposite of sleep deprivation? That’s where I am right now

(05:35) **Genji:** pricking your finger on a spindle and sleeping for 100 years

(05:36) _Angela:_ Yes that’s it

(05:36) **Genji:** That would explain why you’re willingly up before 6

(05:37) _Angela:_ …I usually get up before 6 for work

(05:37) _Angela:_ But yes, that explains why I’m up so early today

(05:38) **Genji:** early might be an understatement for 2am

(05:38) _Angela:_ Oh no no lol wrong coast

(05:38) _Angela:_ Half past 5 for me

(05:39) **Genji:** So what brings you in front of an arcade at half past 5 in the morning

(05:40) _Angela:_ Crippling jetlag

(05:43) **Genji:** get anything from the claw machine?

(05:44) _Angela:_ I haven’t tried

(05:44) _Angela:_ I’m pretty sure the arcade is still closed, the lights are all off

(05:45) **Genji:** oh it’s not open 24/7?

(05:46) _Angela:_ No

(05:46) _Angela:_ I don’t think any arcades usually are? Lol

(05:48) **Genji:** there was one across my old house that was open 24/7. the owners knew me because of how much time I spent there

(05:49) _Angela:_ Did they have a claw machine? :-p

(05:50) **Genji:** yes and they were full of dusty stuffed animals

(05:50) _Angela:_ Dusty?

(05:51) **Genji:** because no one had won them in so long probably. you could see little skid marks where kids tried and failed to grab them

(05:51) **Genji:** i always said it was rigged

(05:52) _Angela:_ Whaaat, people conning kids out of their money? Unheard of!

(05:53) **Genji:** arcades = softcore casinos

(05:53) _Angela:_ Softcore casinos

(05:53) _Angela:_ I just snorted

(05:53) **Genji:** sol

(05:55) _Angela:_ ?

(05:55) _Angela:_ Did you hit send too early there

(05:55) **Genji:** no

(05:55) **Genji:** snort out loud

(05:55) **Genji:** ……….ok please delete that message from your memory

(05:56) _Angela:_ Pffffft

(05:56) **Genji:** i

(05:56) **Genji:** am not proud

(05:56) _Angela:_ TOO LATE

(05:56) **Genji:** ctrl z

(05:56) _Angela:_ Genji please

(05:56) **Genji:** UNDO

(05:56) **Genji:** NO

(05:57) **Genji:** ok I’m getting food

(05:57) _Angela:_ No lol you’re trying to escape

(05:59) **Genji:** esc

(05:59) **Genji:** esc esc esc

(05:59) _Angela:_ Go eat your food  ❤︎

* * *

**January 3, 2017, 17:02 (05:02PM) — Nepal Time**

(17:02) _Genji:_ the meaning of this emoji:  ❤︎

(17:02) _Genji:_ discuss.

(17:03) **Zenyatta:** “Discuss,” he commands a single person.

(17:03) _Genji:_ DISCUSS

(17:03) **Zenyatta:** “DISCUSS,” he shouts, louder, despite a perfectly valid point.

(17:03) _Genji:_ you wanna go zen

(17:03) **Zenyatta:** YoU wAnNa Go ZeN

(17:04) _Genji:_ zenyatta d o n’t

(17:04) **Zenyatta:** ZeNyAtTa DoN’t

(17:04) _Genji:_ STIP

(17:04) _Genji:_ answer my discussion question

(17:05) **Zenyatta:** I forget what it was

(17:06) **Zenyatta:** Oh

(17:06) **Zenyatta:** Hold on a moment.

(17:06) _Genji:_ k

(17:07) **Zenyatta:** I am able to see that emoji.

(17:07) **Zenyatta:** [ Attached Screenshot03012017.jpg ]

(17:07) **Zenyatta:** Why is that?

(17:08) _Genji:_ uh

(17:08) _Genji:_ i don’t know!

(17:08) **Zenyatta:** …

(17:10) **Zenyatta:**  

(17:10) **Zenyatta:** You liar

(17:10) **Zenyatta:** You said I couldn’t use emojis.

(17:11) _Genji:_ wait what

(17:11) _Genji:_ NO I DIDN’T

(17:12) **Zenyatta:** You said since I could not see your emojis, I couldn’t use them as well

(17:12) _Genji:_ ZEN

(17:12) _Genji:_ ok NO I DIDNT

(17:12) _Genji:_ wait you really think you can’t see my emojis

(17:13) _Genji:_ wait wait wait that was a joke

(17:13) _Genji:_ you mean this **[?]**???????

(17:13) _Genji:_ that’s just me typing it out. it’s not an emoji

(17:13) _Genji:_ wait

(17:14) **Zenyatta:** You keep telling me to wait

(17:14) _Genji:_ WAIT

(17:14) _Genji:_ zen i’m serious

(17:14) **Zenyatta:** The first time you sent me that question mark, you said it was a middle finger emoji

(17:15) _Genji:_ I WAS CENSORING MYSELF BC I FELT RUDE ACTUALLY SENDING YOU ONE

(17:15) _Genji:_ and when you said you couldn’t see it i thought you were just being sarcastic

(17:15) _Genji:_ i thought that was our Thing

(17:16) _Genji:_ i send you stupid question marks and you tell me suddenly you can’t see them

(17:16) _Genji:_ i thought it was our Inside Joke(tm)

(17:17) _Genji:_ oh no

(17:17) _Genji:_ this is SAD, we don’t have an inside joke after all?

(17:19) _Genji:_ ok so. if you never realized you could use emojis, have you just never clicked on the keyboard changer

(17:20) _Genji:_ have you never used an emoji???

(17:20) _Genji:_ oh no that’s even sadder????

(17:22) _Genji:_ ZENYATTA????

(17:25) **Zenyatta:**  

(17:27) _Genji:_ holy shit

(17:27) _Genji:_ crap

(17:27) _Genji:_ holy crap

(17:27) _Genji:_  ok so clearly you are inexperienced with the usage of emojis but do not worry my friend. I Will Teach You

(17:28) **Zenyatta:**  No

(17:28) **Zenyatta:** That is a raincloud to signify a rainstorm

(17:28) **Zenyatta:** And that is me not sharing my umbrella with you because you deceived me.

(17:29) _Genji:_ ALL I WANTED TO ASK WAS A SIMPLE DISCUSSION QUESTION

* * *

**January 3, 2017, 05:47 (05:47AM) — Eastern Standard Time**

_GROUP CHAT:_ **Fareeha Amari, Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree** , and **+1 other**

(06:47) _Angela:_ Sending people hearts isn’t weird right?

(06:49) **Gabe:** Like real live hearts? Yeah that’s kind of weird

(06:50) **Fareeha:** why…..

(06:50) **Fareeha:** why would she mean a real live heart

* * *

(06:51) _Angela:_ Ughhhh I meant to send that only to you

(06:51) **Fareeha:** lmao make sure to look past the first contact name next time

* * *

(06:51) **Lena:** why you askin?

(06:52) **Fareeha:** are you already planning for valentine’s or

(06:52) **Lena:** OOH REALLY??

(06:52) **Lena:** omgg i just almost woke Emily up

(06:52) **Lena:** who for !!

(06:53) _Angela:_ Don’t wake her, she probably still needs to rest after that hellish party

(06:53) _Angela:_ How are the rest of you awake already though

(06:53) **Lena:** jetlag

(06:53) **Fareeha:** just a habit

(06:53) **Gabe:** I thought there would be discussion of live hearts 

(06:53) **Lena:** why, are you finally looking to get one??? : > :>

(06:54) **Gabe:** Yes. I was hoping to fill this swirling void in my chest

(06:54) **Fareeha:** here we go

(06:54) **Lena:** I WAs JOKING

(06:55) _Angela:_ Someone answer my question

(06:55) **Fareeha:** ok it depends. how many hearts did u send

(06:55) **Fareeha:** if u send like  ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

(06:55) **Fareeha:** ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

(06:55) **Lena:** ok we get it. very many hearts

(06:55) **Lena:**  ...

(06:55) _Angela:_ She’s still typing

(06:56) **Lena:** FAREEHA

(06:58) **Fareeha:** MY APP CRASHED BC OF HOW BIG THE TEXT GOT

(06:58) **Fareeha:** what the fuck i spent TIME on that

(06:58) **Lena:** imessage is chaotic good

(06:59) **Fareeha:**  i'm chaotic pissed

(06:59) **Fareeha:**  but ANYWAY if it’s a lot of hearts it’ll look casual enough

(07:00) _Angela:_ But what if it’s one heart??

(07:01) **Fareeha:** doom

(07:01) _Angela:_ What?

(07:01) **Fareeha:** that’s like

(07:01) **Fareeha:** super serious **[?][?][?]**

(07:01) _Angela:_ WHAT????

(07:02) **Lena:** i’m pretty sure you’re making that up

(07:02) **Lena:** don’t listen to her angie

(07:02) **Fareeha:** okaaay….just SAYING……

(07:02) **Lena:** well you’re saying LIES

(07:02) **Fareeha:** **[?][?]**

(07:02) **Lena:** don’t give me those eyeballs

(07:03) **Fareeha:** catch these eyeballs

(07:04) **Gabe:** I am disgusted

(07:05) **Lena:** i smack away your eyeballs

(07:05) **Lena:** gabe you were just talking about real hearts

(07:05) **Fareeha:** i persist with my eyeballs

(07:05) **Lena:** I TOLD YOU I SAID NO TO YOUR EYEBALLS

(07:05) **Fareeha:** [ Attached image ]

(07:05) **Jesse:** *wakes up* good morning!

(07:05) **Jesse:** *sees picture of fareehas eye* bad morning

(07:06) **Jack:** Why are you all roleplaying so early

(07:06) _Angela:_ FORGET I ASKED ANYTHING AND GO BACK TO SLEEP

* * *

(07:10) **Jesse:** morning

(07:10) **Jesse:** you didnt get lost did ya

(07:12) _Angela:_ Um

(07:12) _Angela:_ So I WAS on a morning run…..

(07:12) **Jesse:** ……..

(07:13) _Angela:_ I didn’t mean to end up this far away. I’m sitting in front of an arcade?

(07:13) **Jesse:** lmaoo okay, i know where that is. i’ll be there in a few

(07:14) **Jesse:** we can get breakfast on the way back??

(07:14) _Angela:_ Yes pls

* * *

 

(07:20) _Angela:_  Ok but really, one heart is bad???????

(07:22) **Fareeha** **:**  lol i was mostly joking

(07:22) **Fareeha** **:**  like i guess it looks more sincere if there's just one but like it all depends on context

(07:23) **Fareeha** **:**  so unless you tell me who it is you were texting and freaking out over, i can't really say?

(07:25) _Angela:_  It's a long story D-:

(07:26) **Fareeha** **:**  im sure you're fine lol

(07:26) **Fareeha** **:**  you can always say sorry but that might also just make it awkward

(07:27) _Angela:_  Or I just never ever speak to them again

(07:28) **Fareeha** **:**  orrrr that lmao

(07:27) _Angela:_  AHHH

* * *

**January 5, 2017, 18:13 (06:13PM) — Eastern Standard Time**

_GROUP CHAT:_ **Fareeha Amari** and **Jesse McCree**.

(18:13) **Fareeha:** did i leave my socks at your place

(18:14) **Jesse:** don’t think so, i haven’t seen any extra pairs

(18:14) **Jesse:** ey angela

(18:14) _Angela:_ How do you forget to put socks back on??

(18:14) _Angela:_ No I haven’t seen an extra pairs either sorry

(18:15) **Fareeha:** it was from the new years party and i'm forgetful when i'm tipsy

(18:15) **Fareeha:**  also i was in such a hurry to get away from jesse that i just jammed my feet back into my shoes and forgot. silly me :\

(18:16) **Jesse:** eat my entire ass **[?]**

(18:16) _Angela:_ Jesse do we still have eggs

(18:16) **Jesse:** no

(18:16) _Angela:_ K I’ll buy some too

(18:16) _Angela:_ Also, strawberries or blueberries?

(18:17) **Jesse:** why not both

(18:17) _Angela:_ True. Do we need anything else

(18:17) **Jesse:**  get tomato sauce

(18:17) **Fareeha:** from telling me to eat ur ass to grocery shopping…….disgusting

(18:17) **Fareeha:** do you see why i don’t believe you two have never dated

(18:18) **Jesse:** nope

(18:18) _Angela:_ We don’t need to date for him to know I love him very much

(18:18) _Angela:_ No matter how many times he has put freshly squeezed lemons in my fucking slippers

(18:18) **Jesse:** LMAO

(18:19) **Jesse:** i mean, i am touched

(18:19) **Jesse:** but also lmao

(18:20) **Fareeha:** anyone: i love you

(18:20) **Fareeha:** jesse: i mean i love you too but also lmao

(18:21) **Jesse:** EAT MY ASS

(18:22) _Angela:_ Can you find new insults that don’t have to do with people consuming your ass

* * *

(19:49) **Jesse:** the real question that no one has asked:

(19:49) **Jesse:** how did jack know about roleplaying

(19:52) **Fareeha:** maybe no one asked this question because no one wants tO THINK ABOUT IT

(19:53) **Jesse:** ╰ (  ◉ w  ◉ ) ╯

(19:57) _Angela:_ This is the worst thing I have ever read

* * *

**January 6, 2017, 12:34 (12:34PM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(12:34) **Jesse:** [[Click to follow outgoing link](http://www.legendsofamerica.com/we-slang.html)]

(12:34) **Jesse:** be careful what you wish for

(12:35) _Angela:_ ?

(12:38) _Angela:_ …Oh no

* * *

 

(12:40) **Jesse:** ok listen up chuckleheads

(12:40) **Jesse:** i am the biggest toad in this goddam puddle

(12:40) **Jesse:** i’ve let the past few slights go cuz i’ve had a hitch in my giddy up

(12:40) **Jesse:** but now im well enough to squabash the next person who makes me mad as a hornet

(12:40) **Fareeha:** ,,,squabash,,,

(12:41) **Gabe:** Stop

(12:41) **Jesse:** nay

(12:41) **Jack:** What the hell did I just read

(12:41) **Gabe:** Did you let him near any liquor again?

(12:41) **Jack:** No. I was just about to ask you the same thing

(12:42) **Gabe:** I didn’t.

(12:42) **Gabe:** So he’s saying all of this sober. That’s scary

(12:42) **Jesse:** i am, in fact, not jingled

(12:43) **Lena:** so this is probably a bad time to ask if i can add Em to the chat

(12:43) _Angela:_ This is all probably my fault

(12:43) **Jesse:** ADD HER ADD HER

(12:43) **Fareeha:** i got her number, i can add her?

(12:43) **Jesse:** and tomorrow we can take her to the Rumhole to be properly initiated

(12:44) **Lena:** dunno if i want my gf at your bar :\\\\\\\

(12:44) **Jesse:** that hurts my feelings

**_Fareeha Amari_ ** _added_ **_Emily Hayes_ ** _to thread._

(12:45) **Gabe:** Welcome to hell

(12:45) **Gabe:** [[Click to view attached image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c7df88b223aebbb9d709aaa35f5873e4/tumblr_nsocdvDdck1unvvsvo1_500.gif)]

(12:46) **Emily:** hiya! :~)

(12:46) _Angela:_ Welcome!!!! I am so sorry in advance :-) :-)

(12:46) **Lena:** ALRIGHTY WHICH ONE OF U DID IT

(12:46) **Jesse:** ’twa’n’t me

(12:46) **Gabe:** The fuck is a twant

(12:46) **Jesse:** [[Click to follow outgoing link](http://www.legendsofamerica.com/we-slang-t.html)]

(12:47) **Jesse:** “it was not” lololol

(12:47) **Emily:** so the cowboy version of y’ain’t?

(12:47) **Jesse:** i like you already

(12:48) **Lena:** Em come back to the flat i’m cold ;^;

(12:48) **Emily:** turn on the heat silly

(12:48) **Fareeha:** suddenly i also want a significant other to provide me with warmth

(12:48) _Angela:_ Jesse come back to the flat I’m cold

(12:49) **Jesse:** ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

(12:49) _Angela:_ ……

(12:49) **Emily:** ouch

(12:49) _Angela:_ I’m putting lemons in your shoes

(12:49) **Jesse:** NO

(12:50) **Fareeha:** …and suddenly i am reconsidering

* * *

(12:51) **Fareeha:** i cant believe jesse singlehandedly reunited jack  & gabe with his horrifying slang

(12:51) **Jesse:** ah yes. that was my intention all along

(12:52) _Angela:_ Omg I know!!! I was hoping one of them would text again

(12:52) **Fareeha:** maybe the reason they’re not texting the gc is because they’re texting each other……. **[?][?]**

(12:53) **Jesse:** in that case you’re welcome B)

(12:53) **Jesse:** i told gabe to come by the bar when he’s free lol

(12:53) **Jesse:** gonna try to convince him to stop jack from leaving or whatever jack’s planning to do

(12:54) **Jesse:** after many alcoholic beverages, of course

(12:55) **Fareeha:** can i come to spy in the corner

(12:55) **Jesse:** you’re not getting free drinks tho

(12:55) **Fareeha:** FINE f you too

(12:56) _Angela:_ Let us know if you find anything out :o

* * *

**January 9, 2017, 00:00 (12:00AM) — Nepal Time**

(00:00) _Genji:_ Happy birthday. 

_AUTOMATED ERROR MESSAGE_ _: Message to_ **_Unlisted Number_ ** _could not be sent. Please turn off airplane mode to be able to send or receive calls and messages. If this problem persists, contact your cellular provider._

* * *

**January 9, 2017, 13:11 (01:11PM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(13:11) **Fareeha:** so any news from jesse’s spying

(13:15) _Angela:_ They were both equally drunk and I had to drive both him and Gabe home last night so we’ll see how much info he actually got

(13:16) _Angela:_ He’s currently still sleeping off his hangover so we’ll see when he wakes up??

(13:18) **Fareeha:** next time i’ll do the spying lol

* * *

_Incoming call from_ **_Genji_ ** _._

_Call declined._

(13:50) _Angela:_ Oh good, I was beginning to wonder if my last message scared you off, haha :-x

(13:52) _Angela:_ I do the heart thing a lot, it was just a reflex

* * *

_Incoming call from_ **_Genji_ ** _._

_Call declined._

(14:21) _Angela:_ So…you’re still in Nepal, right? I see it’s almost 2am there…you don’t happen to be drunk again, are you?

* * *

(14:43) _Angela:_ Everything all right?

(14:44) _Angela:_ Genji?

* * *

(15:01) _Angela:_ So I don’t know if I’m worrying for no reason but if you’re calling me, you must be seeing my messages

(15:02) _Angela:_ Can you not type right now?

(15:06) _Angela:_ Don’t freak out, but I’m going to call you back ok? We don’t have to talk, just say something to let me know you’re okay

_Outgoing call to_ **_Genji_ ** _._

_Call accepted._

* * *

_Duration 00:00:08_

_Call ended._

(15:08) _Angela:_ Er that didn’t sound like English nor did you sound very happy, but at least you’re okay

(15:08) _Angela:_ If you’re reading these can you reply with a word or even just a letter? So I know you can see this?

(15:10) **Genji:** .

(15:10) _Angela:_ Okay thank you

(15:11) _Angela:_ Is there someone with you right now? Are you at home?

(15:11) _Angela:_ If you’re alone, can you call someone to check up on you?

* * *

(15:20) _Angela:_ Genji?

_Outgoing call to_ **_Genji_ ** _._

_Call missed._

(15:23) _Angela:_ Ok maybe you’re asleep. When you wake up and see all this, sorry, I’m just worried

* * *

(16:03) **Jesse:** you guys feel like going out to dinner? i need proper food after last night lmao

(16:06) **Fareeha:** oh yeah you still need to tell us what happened

(16:06) **Jesse:** sorry to disappoint, but i actually don’t remember much RIP

(16:07) **Fareeha:** …

(16:07) **Fareeha:** i’m going anyway because you brought up food and now i’m hungry

(16:07) **Fareeha:** i’ll be free in an hour, i’m with my mom

(16:09) **Jesse:** ayy tell her i say hi

(16:10) **Fareeha:** she says hi jesse

(16:10) **Jesse:** tell her hi MA’AM specifically

(16:10) **Fareeha:** i’m not saying hi ma’am to my own mother

(16:11) **Jesse:** fine i was just trying to be polite

(16:12) **Jesse:** you in for dinner ange?

(16:14) _Angela:_ Sorry kinda busy rn!! Might be free by the time Fareeha is but I’m not sure, if not you guys can go on without me

(16:14) **Jesse:** work already?

(16:15) _Angela:_ Yes, work

(16:16) **Jesse:** ew have fun with that. fareeha and i will just talk shit without u **[?]**

(16:16) **Fareeha:** ^

* * *

(16:25) **Genji:** Genji is safe. I apologize for any concern he might have caused.

(16:27) _Angela:_ …But you’re not Genji?

(16:29) **Genji:** No, I am a friend of his. He called me to his house about half an hour ago and is now currently asleep on his couch, very drunk but safe. He did, however, give me his phone and said something about telling it to stop “making noise.” I assume he meant the missed calls from you?

(16:30) **Genji:** I did not mean to pry - this thread was already opened when he gave me his phone - but I saw you sounded rather worried and wanted to let you know that he is all right.

(16:32) _Angela:_ No offense, but how do I trust you?

(16:32) **Genji:** I could send you a picture?

(16:32) _Angela:_ No, don’t

(16:32) _Angela:_ I don’t want to invade his privacy. And I wouldn’t know what he looks like anyway

(16:32) **Genji:** You do not know what he looks like?

(16:34) _Angela:_ Just tell him to text me as soon as he wakes up and tell me himself that he hasn’t been kidnapped or anything

(16:34) _Angela:_ If he doesn’t, I reserve the right to call the police

(16:35) **Genji:** If you do not know what he looks like, I assume you don’t know where he lives either.

(16:35) _Angela:_ I live close by.

(16:36) **Genji:** If you say so. Regardless, I understand your concern and will leave him a note to text you in the morning.

(16:36) **Genji:** I am glad he has someone else looking out for him. Thank you again.

(16:38) _Angela: …_ Does this happen often?

(16:38) _Angela:_ The drinking, I mean. It’s the third time in two weeks that this has happened

(16:40) **Genji:** I do not want to tell you anything he would not want to tell you himself. I hope you understand.

(16:41) _Angela:_ I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry.

(16:43) **Genji:** I will say he is doing much better now than before.

(16:43) **Genji:** It’s getting quite late here, so I am going to return his phone and go home. Would you like me to delete our messages?

(16:45) _Angela:_ Um I don’t think it’s necessary

(16:45) _Angela:_ Unless you think it is? You probably know him better…

(16:46) **Genji:** I will leave them.

(16:47) **Genji:** Again, I apologise for troubling you. Have a good night.

* * *

**January 10, 2017, 00:35 (12:35AM) — Eastern Standard Time**

(00:35) _Angela:_ Er so you’re probably sick of seeing me in your notifications by now.

(00:36) _Angela:_ But I’m also still a little worried and I don’t actually have any means to call the police if you’re not okay, so…if you’re awake now, send me a sign that you’re still alive? :-p

* * *

**January 11, 2017, 10:02 (10:02AM) — Nepal Time**

(10:02) _Genji:_ want to get breakfast???

(10:03) **Zenyatta:** Glad to see you’re alive.

(10:02) _Genji:_  yeah. thanks for taking care of me. again.

(10:03) **Zenyatta:**  I’m at the park with the dog but I can meet you wherever you want to eat.

(10:03) _Genji:_ oh i can meet you there and we’ll go together

(10:03) **Zenyatta:**  Sounds fine with me.

(10:04) **Zenyatta:**  Also, I had some help that night. Did you tell your friend you're okay?

(10:04) _Genji:_ yeah. btw we should think about giving the dog an actual name

(10:06) **Zenyatta:** Genji.

(10:06) _Genji:_ what?

(10:06) _Genji:_  yes i did tell her.

(10:06) _Genji:_ and i’m serious about the dog name.

(10:08) **Zenyatta:**  ...Good. They seemed quite worried. 

(10:08) **Zenyatta:** As for the dog, I think I’ll leave that up to you

(10:08) _Genji:_ i already have a few ideas

(10:09) _Genji:_ k i’m walking i’ll be there in a few minutes

(10:10) **Zenyatta:**  ...All right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh someone's a capricorn :> :>
> 
> i was going to add "translations" for jesse's western slang nonsense but if you click through one of the links, it takes you to an online dictionary with hundreds of other colorful slang terms........ the only real takeaway i want you to have is that yes, twa'n't is apparently a thing


End file.
